Another chance
by Lily390
Summary: SEVERITUS! After discovering the truth, Harry and Sev are trying to get along well, but it won't be as easy as they thought...Harry goes to Snape manor for Christmas holidays! 19th chapter up! R
1. Arrival

Another chance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Arrival

Another school year for the students of Hogwarts ended. The boy named Harry Potter just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year was stressful for him. His godfather, Sirius Black was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. The Black family was known as a big defender of pure bloods. But in every family there are exceptions. Sirius never shared their opinion that only pure bloods should be trained for wizards, and for that he was considered a traitor of his family, for that he was eliminated.

Harry was snapped of his thoughts when the Hogwarts Express stoped at the platform nine and three quarters. He wasn't very thrilled with the fact that they already arrived, because he had to go back to the Dursleys. The Dursleys were muggles who didn't have very good opinion about wizards. In fact, they didn't have good opinion about anyone who strayed from their concept of normality. They didn't stand each other but Harry still had to live with them. If he had had any freedom of choice, he would now live at his house at Grimmauld's Place. But this way, he was in for a very exciting summer in his room.

The boy managed to get out of his copartment although it was rather crowded. Hermione and Ron were the first ones who left the train. Harry walked right behind them dragging his enourmous trunk. He hugged his friends before they left with their parents. He saw his uncle waiting impatiently away from the other people who came for their children. It was more than obvious that he was feeling uncomfortable among wizards. His uncle's glare made him wonder what did he do wrong this time.

''Hi.'' Harry greeted his uncle, trying to be polite.

''Let's go!'' Vernon muttered and headed for the exit.

He didn't even bothered to greet Harry properly. Harry just rolled his eyes and trailed his trunk to the uncle's car. He sat on the back seat trying to avoid uncle's glare. On the halfway home Harry realised that something's wrong. Dudley and aunt Petunia didn't came with uncle Vernon. Harry knew that he did something wrong again but didn't know what.

''Where are Dudley and aunt Petunia?'' Harry asked curiously.

''Don't tell me you miss them?'' uncle said with a sardonic tone.

''Yea...right.'' - Harry whispered but fortunately Vernon didn't hear him.

The rest of the trip passed in silence. Harry was trying not to annoy to much his uncle with his breathing. They stoped in front of the house and Harry got out dragging his trunk upstairs. Twenty minutes after Harry was heading downstairs to greet the others. He entered the living room and was surprised by seeing his uncle siting alone and reading newspapers. The boy sat next to him and got another glare for doing that. It was odd not seeing his aunt in the kitchen. He decided to try again and find out where's the rest of his so called family.

''I haven't seen aunt yet. May I ask where did she go?'' Harry asked carefuly this time expecting an answer.

When he saw that the boy won't let go, Vernon answered in a frantic voice.

''If you must know, Dudley isn't doing well after what happened last summer, so we decided that the best thing to do is to go away for a week or two. Dudley doesn't want to see you again because he's still afraid.Your aunt and he are taking a trip.''

''And why didn't you go with them?'' Harry asked but after recevieng another mad glare from his uncle he decided to drop it and go to his room. He very well knew that someone had to stay at home with him. It seemed like uncle Vernon wasn't really happy about it.

''Okay... See you later.'' Harry muttered and hurried upstairs before his uncle really loses the patience.

* * *

Please, leave a review! 


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Happy Birthday

Harry didn't leave his room for the entire day. His uncle was probably still angry with him, and the best thing to do about it is wait until he calmed down a bit. Well, at least enough to stand being in the same room with the boy without wanting to strangle him to death. It wasn't Harry's fault that Vernon had to stay with him-- they could have sent him to Arabella as they usually done when he was younger. Now he wouldn't complain it outright. But this way he's stuck with his furious uncle without any hope of having somewhat relaxing holidays. He went to sleep thinking about his godfather. If he could only see him for one more time...

The next morning Harry woke up with an awful headache. It was another nightmare about Voldemort. Every morning he was becoming more and more exausted because of these constant nightmares, which were slowly getting worse. It was still dark outside so he assumed uncle Vernon was still sleeping. I't was almost five o'clock. This was the perfect chance to go downstairs and have something to eat, that way he will avoid his uncle. He went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich. After he eating it, he went back to his room.

The following few weeks his rutine was pretty much the same. Except for his nightmares. It came to the point when he couldn't sleep at night. They were slowly geting the best of him. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still out, and he only had to avoid uncle Vernon. Luckily for him, uncle almost always got up at the same time so Harry knew when he cuold leave his room. It seemed to him like uncle Vernon lost some weight while aunt Petunia was on the trip. That only made him angrier because the majority of the day his uncle was in the kitchen trying to make something to eat. Harry found this hilarious, because when his aunt was at home uncle never went near the kitchen. So he wasn't surprised when uncle put salt in his coffe, instead of sugar.

The day before Harry's sixteenth birthday Dudley and aunt Petunia returned. No one even remembered Harry being in his room. Thruth to be told, he was perfectly fine with that. Maybe now Dudley would leave him alone and mind his own business. He spent the whole day in his room reading a book, which he bought at Hogsmeade. It was about nine o'clock when he went to sleep, although he only dreamt there three hours later. He was woken up in the morning by a loud knocking on his door. When the person knocked for the tenth time, Harry sat on the bed and muttered

''Come in.''

He was fairly surprised when he saw aunt Petunia entering his room with a bothersome look on her face. He gave her a drowsy stare before she showed him some kind of a badly wrapped package. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

''It came for you this morning.'' - she said in a somewhat formal tone. She put the package on his bed and left.

Harry was looking curoiusly at the small packet wondering who is it from. He doubted that Hermione or Ron would send him something the muggle way. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an owl outside trying to get in. Harry hurried and opened the window. The owl was carrying an envelope attached on her leg. He took the letter and gave her something to eat. He opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, Happy Birthday! I haven't heard anything from you for a while now._

_I hope you don't have any problems with your aunt and uncle. _

_By the way, did you get the N.E.W.T results? I didn't._

_Inside the envelope you will find a necklace I bought in Paris. It's purpose is _

_to protect anyone who wears it. Well, at least that's what the person who sold it_

_to me said..._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry sighed and took the necklace. It had a lion shaped pendant. He smiled and put it in a drawer. Looking at the clock he saw it's almost noon. The owl was getting impatient so Harry let her out. Before closing the window he saw another owl approaching. He knewwho sent it immediately. Pig, flew inside forcing Harry to step aside. He managed to take the letter after giving the hyperactive owl some food. Harry opened the letter:

_Mate,_

_Happy Birthday! How are you doing? Things at my house aren't doing so well._

_Dad and mom are worried about Percy so we all have to listen to them arguing._

_Horrible! I will tell you everything when we meet at the Diagon Alley. _

_You should receive a gift after getting this letter. Pig couldn't carry it so I sent it_

_After him. Hope you like it, _

_ Sincerely,_

_Ron._

Few minutes after through the window flew beautiful yellow owl carrying his gift. The owl joined Pig and started to eat. Thankfully, Hedwig wasn't at home. Harry unfolded it and saw a muggle chessboard. It reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts. Then he didn't knew that this thing would ever be useful to him. He was wrong. Maybe Ron was trying to show him that he should be prepared for anything. Harry just smiled bitterly and put it away. After the two owls flew away, Harry remembered that he got something else for his birthday. He took the package from the bed and unwraped it. He was surprised to see a small vial filled with some kind of a green potion. A letter was atached to it. Harry took it and started to read:

REVIEW!

Thanks to my beta reader, Setsuri.

Hope you all like the story.


	3. Sleeping potion?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Sleeping potion?

_Harry,_

_This is the first time I ever sent anything muggle way because I_

_wanted to make sure that you get it today. I find muggle post at _

_the moment more useful than our own. You never know who_

_might intercept the owls._

_Inside the package you should find a vial with a sleeping potion._

_I suppose you need a good night sleep after all this. Especially _

_after Sirius' death. I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too_

_but we just have to get on with our lives. He's now doing much_

_better than he did before, believe me._

_Dumbledore told me that you may have some problem with_

_nightmares. That's why I sent you this. It's very important_

_that you drink it this evening before you go to sleep. Tomorrow _

_morning I'm coming for you. Don't worry about anything, all_

_will be explained soon enough._

_By the way, Happy Birthday Harry,_

_R. L._

Harry looked pensively at the letter . He never thought that Remus would remember his birthday. Harry took the vial and regarded it carefuly. It was dusty and seemed like it was closed for a long time. Why didn't anyone remember this before? It's not like he didn't have nightmares when he was in Hogwarts. This was a bit strange for him but he didn't want to question Remus' motive. Besides, Harry knew that he could trust him completely. Remus would never lie to him. The other thing that bothered him was why is Remus coming for him? He was supposed to be safe at Dursley's. Although he wouldn't complain if he had to live elsewhere.

He didn't have the time to puzzle about it because he heard his aunt calling him for lunch. For the first time this summer it's finally time for somewhat decent meal. He got changed and hurried downstairs. He's just going to have to deal with the letter later.

The boy entered the kitchen and joined aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon at the table. Both of them pretended like he wasn't there at all. Except of ocasional glares received from uncle Vernon, they did nothing to show that they are aware of his presence. They ate in silence until Harry decided to end the awkward tension that surrounded them.

''So... How was the trip?'' Harry asked with a superficial tone.

''Fine.'' aunt Petunia answered nervously looking at uncle Vernon who was carrying an angry look on his face.

She had to be careful about what will she say, because if uncle Vernon suspects that they had fun without him, he will be more upset than he is right now. And nobody wants that.

''Where's Dudley?'' Harry came up with a new question scaning the empty seat beetwen uncle and aunt.

''He's in his room.'' aunt responded briefly.

Before Harry could ask another question, uncle Vernon jumped and furiously howled

''SHUT UP AND EAT!'' his face was trembling in resentment and he was breathing heavily.

Harry realised that sometimes the awkward silence is the best. Uncle obviously didn't get over his anger. The rest of the lunch passed in mutual silence. After he finished eating, Harry went to his room. Inside he found another owl with a package. It was one of the Hogwarts owls. As soon as Harry took the package from her leg, she flew through the window. Harry unwraped the package and found a book about magical creatures and their habitats. While opening the book, a small letter fell on the floor. Harry picked it up and opened it. He recognized the handwriting. It was from Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! This is the book that you will need if you_

_Want to attend my classes. I suppose that you don't have_

_Much fun at those muggles of yours. I suggest that you_

_read the book during holidays 'cause you will have to _

_read it sooner or later. _

_Hope you are well,_

_Hagrid_

The book was thick and heavy. At least he will have something to read for the whole summer. He browsec the book and found it very amusing. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book. At the evening he packed all of his stuff back into the trunk for tomorrow just in case if he had to take it with him. Before going to sleep, he took the small vial that he got from Remus. He observed it carefuly once more before he started to drink. It tasted awful. He had the strangest feeling inside his stomach. Harry wasn't so sure anymore that it's a sleeping potion, but he still drank it. He fell asleep immediately.

Next morning he was woken up by a loud noise coming from downstairs. He quickly got changed and left his room. He was standing in front of his door amused by the unusual sight. Aunt and uncle were trying to get rid of an uninvited guest. Remus was trying to explain uncle Vernon that he came for the boy, but uncle just didn't want to listen. Aunt Petunia was standing at uncle's side with a frown on her face. Remus who was always dealing with things rationaly, suddenly snapped

''If you don't shut up and move aside, I will hex you!'' Remus shouted surprised by his own reaction.

'' Wow, Remus, that won't be necessary.'' Harry laughed walking slowly downstairs. Everybody turned towards him.

Aunt Petunia had to cover her mouth to prevent scream. Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with his eyes wide opened in disbelief. Harry didn't understand what was going on. His aunt and uncle looked at him like he was some kind of a freak. Aunt turned her head away and started to moan. Remus had a sad look on his face, but unlike the other two, he wasn't shocked. Harry gave Remus a questioning look.

''What's wrong?'' Harry asked confused, everybody glaring at him.

''It's true.'' Remus whispered and sighed heavily.

Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry for my spelling! 

Thanks for all reviews, I really appreciate it.

**Opal**:As you can probably see, it wasn't Hermione who used muggle post. Thanks.


	4. Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Shocks

Harry looked at Remus with a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

''What's true?'' Harry asked with a frightened voice.

''Who are you?'' Uncle Vernon asked glaring at Harry. Aunt Petunia ran in the kitchen in tears. Harry turned around, he wasn't quite sure to whom uncle Vernon was talking. After he realized that uncle Vernon wasn't joking, he muttered

''It's me, Harry. What's going on?'' Harry turned towards Remus looking for an explanation.

''Harry, we have to go. Come on.'' Remus came closer puting his hand on Harry's shoulder. At that moment Remus couldn't do anything more irritating.

'' No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!'' Harry ripped his hand abruptly from Remus.

''Your face...'' Vernon slowly exclaimed.

''What? What's wrong with my face!'' Harry shouted nervously. No one answered. He ran to the bathroom. Remus followed him leaving uncle Vernon standing mouth agape.

The boy looked in the mirror not recognizing the person opposite to him. Once messy hair was now flat and almost reached his shoulder. Although, his eyes were still the same colour, he could now see perfectly without wearing his glasses. His nose was looking strange and he seemed longer than before. The only two things showing that it was still the same boy was a famous scar on his forehead and startling green eyes. He was looking intently in the mirror up until Remus came and interrupted him.

''Harry...'' Remus whispered bowing his head.

''What did you do to me?'' Harry asked with a silent, disturbingly cold voice, which Remus never heard from him before.

''I'm sorry. Dumbledore told me...'' Remus carefully started explaining but was interrupted by that freezing voice once again.

''Dumbledore? I could have know that he would have something to do with this. The vial you sent me wasn't sleeping potion, was it? That old manipulator.''

Those last words caught Remus in surprise.

''What did you just say?'' Remus asked in disbelief.

''You heard me. I'm sick and tired of Dumbledore constantly meddling in my life! Why are you all lying to me? Dumbledore is acting towards me like I'm some kind of a ten-year old brat. Look at me! I look like a freak! He...'' Harry suddenly felt unusual rage and hatred overwhelm him .

''You will have your chance to tell him all of this in person. Immobulus!''

Remus acted quickly before Harry could pull out his wand. Harry wasn't moving anymore so Remus could take him to Hogwarts. He felt sorry for doing this but believed there was no other way to convince him to go along after what he had just seen in the mirror. Well, at least not without an explanation, and Remus knew he wasn't the one who should brake it to him. He apparated them both outside of Hogwarts wards. Harry was lying on the ground. Remus reversed the spell, now willing to risk the consequences of bringing Harry by force. Harry got up holding to his head.

''Why in the world did you do that for?'' Harry asked Remus looking at him with surprise. He never thought that Remus would do something like that.

''You forced me to do it. Let's go, they are waiting for you.'' Remus said and headed to the entrance. Harry followed him angrily.

''And may I ask who are 'they'? I mean, if you aren't going to hex me...'' Harry said with a sarcasm colouring his voice.

''Oh, stop it! I did what I had to do to get you out of there. I'm sorry, but you asked for it.'' Remus answered a bit angry at Harry for the thinghs he said about Dumbledore. He had the feeling that there was much more to come.

Harry layed off and just followed the werewolf. They both were silent all the way. Remus knew that Harry had every right to be angry with him and everybody else. Especially because Harry was right when he said that they were lying to him. It's true. But this time Dumbledore had nothing to do with all of this. They stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. Remus knocked and entered when he was permitted. Harry slowly entered after him. Dumbledore stood up from his desk carefully observing Harry's new appearance. The boy was avoiding an eye contact with Albus feeling slightly embarassed about all the things he said. Somehow, he had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore could hear his thoughts. A nervous cough made Harry turn to his left. He saw his potions master looking nervously at him. It was weird to see him without his usual stern mask. It seemed like he was pleased with the way Harry looked, but also like he's hiding something. He wasn't looking at the boy with disgust like before. Harry was wondering why Remus brought him here and what Snape had to do with all of it. Dumbledore broke the silence.

''Nice to see you again Harry. Please take a seat.'' Albus said with a calm voice.

Harry didn't move. He gave Dumbledore a look that sought an explanation. The old man realized it and sat behind his desk gesturing for Remus to sit down.

''Do you know why you are here?'' Albus asked.

''No. But it would nice if someone finally explained to me why I look like this.'' Harry was trying to keep himself together but his voice was belaying his anger.

''I suppose you got the vial Remus sent you.''

''Well, I think it's obvious, is it not?'' Harry said starting to get impatient. Snape caught Dumbledore's quick gaze.

''Yes, yes... I think we should get to the point. Remus brought you here because there is something you should know. Something very important that we recently found out. I really think you should sit down.'' Albus said with a seriuos tone.

Harry sat down next to Remus looking anxiously at Albus. So, another secret is about to be revealed about his life. And, of course he knew nothing about it. He was starting to get angry at Albus, but decided that it was best to let the man explain before insulting him.

''Harry, James Potter is not your father.'' Albus said looking at the boy with a sad look on his face.

''What... What are you talking about? You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking!'' Harry jumped from his seat glaring madly at Albus. His calm look was making him angrier than he already was.

Albus didn't move from his chair. Remus covered his face and sighed.

''Harry... No one's joking. I'm telling you the truth.'' Albus didn't have that peaceful look on his face anymore. He decided to let Harry express his feeling about what he had just heard. He was well aware of Harry's destructive manner, but that wasn't important at the moment. Severus stayed quiet, just looking at the boy, not knowing what to do.

''I don't believe you. Why are you doing this to me! You're lying! '' Harry started to yell angrily glaring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

''No one's lying. See for yourself.'' Albus said motioning to the pensieve on his desk.

Harry walked carefully to the pensieve. It was filled with floating thoughts. He was breathing heavily and tears ran down his face. He gave Albus an angry, yet sad look before looking in the pensive fearing what he may see inside.

* * *

Review!

A/N: Objavila sam priču na hrvatski, pa ako netko pročita neka ostavi kritiku. Hrvatska verzija _I thought you were dead_, zove se _Zašto mi nitko nije rekao...?._

Osim moje, zasad je objavljena još jedna priča na hrvatski. Zove se _Nepredvidljiva istina_ i odlična je. Preporučila bih ih svima kojima je dosadilo čitati priče na engleski, da za promjenu čitaju na hrvatski.

Thanks to all my reviewers and especially to my beta reader, Setsuri.

Lily


	5. Dark memories lost long ago

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Dark memories lost long ago

The boy-who-lived took a deep breath and sank into the pensieve. Suddenly, he found himself in the Forbidden forest. Although it was dark he could recognize Remus Lupin standing behind a large tree. Harry came closer and saw the two things Remus was looking at. A woman with red hair was arguing about something with a tall man that was dressed like a Death Eater. They held each other's hands. The woman was his mother, but Harry didn't know who the man was.

''You don't have to go, you can stay here with me.'' Lily was looking at the man sadly holding his hand.

''Lily, you of all people should know that I have to join them. I realize why you don't want to come, but try to understand me.'' Said the man.

Harry recognized this voice. It was the voice of... Severus Snape. Harry felt something strange in his stomach. When he realized that his mother was holding hands with Snape, he felt sick. Harry turned to Remus who had a mad look on his face. Remus clenched his teeth, but didn't move.

''But what do you see in him? He will only cause us pain.'' Lily begged.

''No, he will give us power. Power we can only dream about. We have to wipe our world from...'' Severus stopped.

''From my kind?'' Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

''You know I didn't mean that... I love you, and once I'm inside I won't let anything happen to you. You have to trust me.'' Severus said putting his hand on her shoulder.

''I don't believe he is 'the greatest wizard that ever lived' et cetera, but I trust that you won't betray me. It's just, can't you find some other way to...'' Lily was trying to convince Severus to stay looking at him sadly with her green eyes.

''Believe me, there is no other way. I have to join Death Eaters. The wizard world is rushing towards destruction, and there are only two options left; to join the Dark Lord, or to die. When I settle down, I will come looking for you. Everything is going to be just fine.'' Severus petted Lily's hair and kissed her forehead trying to calm her down although he was as upset as she was. He was simply a better liar.

Lily knew that he worshiped Voldemort and believed in his promises. He was blind and she couldn't do anything to make him see that he's wrong about Voldemort. She knew that there is only one more thing that she can use to try to make him to stay.

''I think that you should know something before you decide to go. Severus, I'm pregnant.'' Lily uttered.

''Lily, we've been trough this already, nothing can change my mind right now. Besides, I know you're just saying this to make me stay.'' Severus said tiredly.

''But...'' the woman gripped his hand.

''Are you completely sure in what you're saying?'' Severus asked.

''No, but I think...''

''See? Please, Lily, don't cry. I will come back for you, you know that.'' Severus kissed her and let go of her hand.

''Severus...'' the woman cried helplessly.

''Lily, I love you. Goodbye.'' Severus muttered and disappeared in the dark forest leaving Harry's mother to cry in the cold.

Lily slowly headed back to school without knowing that someone is carefully watching everything. She was passing by the tree when someone grabbed her hand causing her to scream histerically. When she saw who was holding her hand, she felt like her heart stopped beating. Looking at Remus scared, she whispered

''Remus...what...'' she could barely hear herself.

''So that's the reason why you don't want to have anything with James! Because you're going out with Snape? You know, I would never expect something like that. Not from you.'' Remus looked disappointed.

He let go of her hand almost with disgust. Lily was crying even harder when she saw Remus' look. He was the only boy in her school to whom she believed completely besides Severus. They always helped each other, and only he could help her when James annoyed her. They were practically best friends. Remus was rational and kind, unlike Sirius and James. He was the Head boy of Gryffindor and they often studied together late at night. She felt terrible. She just stayed silent, feeling embarrassed and guilty. It would be much easier if someone else found out about her and Severus, but Remus... His opinion was just too important.

''I didn't...'' Lily was trying to explain but she couldn't find the right words. Everything sounded so stupid said out loud.

''You know what the worst part is? Sirius is right now helping James to write you a love letter. He's going to ask you to come with him to Hogsmeade this weekend. James told me that if you reject him one more time that he would... You know, I don't even want to think about it. He's madly in love with you, couldn't you give him just one chance? And for the love of God, Severus Snape! I'm afraid what James might do to himself if he finds out about this...'' Remus sighed and covered his mouth.

Lily couldn't look him in the eyes. For the first time she felt sorry about James Potter. Severus had joined the Death Eaters, and now Remus found out about her relationship with a potential Death Eater. She never felt so alone and helpless.

Harry was watching everything with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his mother would do something like that. It was too hard to believe. He felt just like his mother right now, helpless and lost. His whole world collapsed as he found out who his real father was. Harry felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

He was back in Dumbledore's office. In front of him was standing Severus Snape, his supposed father. He felt hatred overwhelming him again as he looked at Severus' face

''I HATE YOU!'' he shouted and ran out of the office.

* * *

I would appreciate if all of you who read the story leave a **review**. I want to know what people think about this. 

**Opal**: You will know soon enough.

I also want to thank my beta-reader **Setsuri** and everyone who reviewed my story so far, especially **barbarataku**, **Dragonero**, **juliedecarson**, **Sirius-Black-SFan**, **Angela Lillith Potter**,** Devy Black**,** Opal**.

This chapter is dedicated to them. Hope you all like it! Thanks.

Lily


	6. Listen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Listen to me

Severus looked helplessly at the door trough which Harry just ran. He didn't know if he should let him go or to follow him. After all, this parent thing was still new to him. But Albus and Remus told him that the best thing to do was to go after the boy, 'cause only God knows what he can do next. So Severus hurried to the Gryffindor tower to try and explain everything to Harry, secretly hoping that he would understand him.

Meanwhile, Harry was freaked out at the things he just found out. It was all so unreal and impossible. Tears were still running, he was mad and hurt. He ran trough the empty corridors until he reached Gryffindor common room. He sat on his bed waiting to wake up and realize that all of this was a dream. It simply can't be true, it's just a bad dream. Yes, any minute now he will wake up and find himself lying on his bed in Privet drive. But that never happened because few seconds later the door opened and Hary saw the last person he wanted to see right now. The boy automatically pulled back holding to his wand.

''What do you want?'' Harry asked in a cold voice wiping his tears abruptly away. He couldn't let Snape see him cry.

''I want to talk to you.'' Severus responded silently. The Potions Master tried to hide his frown, but he kept it for so many years on his face that it was almost impossible to suddenly act nice. It was a habbit, although he wasn't angry at all.

''I don't. Go away.'' Harry muttered. He felt like he was going to crack any second. His gaze lowered to a vase with flowers on the table settled in the middle of the room. He walked slowly to the table, holding his eye on Snape.

''I'm not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say about all of this.'' Severus said firmly, he didn't want to let go so easily. Still trying to put his frown aside, but to no avail.

Harry's eyes were red and he was shaking in anger. Severus noticed that and mentally cursed himself. He wasn't aware of all the damage he had been doing to the boy until now. All the torment he had to endure while attending his classes, irrational detentions and humiliation. His own son. Severus never felt worse in his whole life. He was surprised how the boy didn't try to commit suicide already. Obviously he was very strong.

''Leave me alone.'' Harry said with a surprisingly calm voice.

''Just listen...'' Severus moved closer to the boy.

''I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Harry yelled grabbing the vase and throwing it toward where Snape was standing. Severus ducked just in time to see pieces of glass shatter on the ground. He quickly stood up gaving his son a surprised look. Before he could say anything Harry spoke again

''I don't care what you have to say! GET THE HELL OUT!'' Harry grabbed a book ready to use it.

''I won't leave until you hear my side of story. You know, I really don't have anything better to do so I'll just stay here. Accio!'' Severus said and Harry's wand flew into his hand. Harry dropped the book gaving his father poisonous glare opening his mouth to protest. Severus calmly sat in a sofa and locked the door with Harry's wand.

''Now you have no choice left but to listen.'' Severus said with a scowl.

It wasn't a very good idea to lock the boy inside with his own wand. Though there wasn't any other way to make Harry listen, Severus knew this wouldn't help him much. Harry sat on the bed looking at his father distrustfuly. When he saw Harry was somewhat calm and willing to listen Severus started to talk

''You saw in the pensieve that your mother and I had a relationship. That night I joined Death Eaters. I'm not so proud at that part of my life so don't expect me to talk about it. We met each other in the Forrest unaware that Lupin followed us. I didn't know till last week that anyone knew about us. When I came back after a while first thing I did was visiting your mother. I came at her house but your grandmother told me that I should try at Godric's Hollow. I was surprised by her words but I had to see if she still wants me. So I went there.'' He stopped. Harry gave him a nervous look so Severus continued. ''I saw them. Lily was getting out of the car and James was holding you in his arms. Lily kissed him and they entered the house. At that moment I was convinced that Lily cheated me with James. That day I left and never spoke with her again. She never had the chance to tell me the truth because a few weeks later they were killed.''

Harry stood up walking slowly to the window. He couldn't believe it, but obvious that bastard was telling the truth.

''All this time I thought you were James' son. That's the reason why I always hated you. I was terribly wrong.'' Severus frowned.

The boy just glared trough the window. Tears still coming down. He didn't have the strenght even to look at Severus. He was dissapointed by his mother. Really dissapointed. How could she do something like that to him? James Potter wasn't his father. And he didn't know that. He died thinking he's protecting his son. That was the worst part, he died for nothing. Remus, his best friend, knew and didn't say anything. The three of them were able to decieve everyone, even Dumbledore. Although Severus didn't know he had a son, he was hiding his relationship with Lily. He was just as guilty as Lily and Remus.

''Get out.'' Harry said with cold voice. He didn't even look at his father, he needed some time to think.

Severus stood up puting Harry's wand on the table. He unlocked the door and left the room without a word. Now only option left was to wait Harry's reaction and hope for the best. Harry looked at the door closing them. His wand flew back to him the same way. Laying in his bed, he fell asleep with tears in his eyes. Someone will pay for this.

* * *

Review!

**hpever:** You will find that out in the next chapter.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes, it's not edited.


	7. Remus' story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Remus' story

It was nearly 10 o'clock when he got up the next morning. His hopes of all of this being a terrible nightmare after he saw pieces of glass on the floor by the door. The weather was rather unusual for this part of year. It was raining outside so Harry had to let go of his idea to spend the morning outside by the lake. The sound of rain pouring lured him to the window. He was simply standing there until a soft knock ripped him out of his musings. Harry turned to see Remus Lupin entering the room.

''I thought you might want to know that the breakfast is served. You can go to the great hall when you're ready.'' Remus said almost in a whisper looking worriedly at the glass on which he just step.

_Ready for what? See that bloody liar of my so called 'father'?He's most probably in the great hall. _Harry thought but didn't say anything. He just nodded to him looking trough the window again. Remus bowed his head ready to leave Harry alone. Before leaving, he added

''If you want to talk, I will be in my office.'' with that Remus closed the door behind him.

_How considerate of you Remus, 'when I'm ready'. Well, I wasn't ready to find out that my whole life was nothing else but a lie. And I sure as hell wasn't ready to hear that I have a Death Eater for a father, _Harry thought bitterly. He trailed of to the Gryffindor common room because he was sure he was going to suffocate if he stays a minute longer in the room. When he settled down in his favourite sofa, the fire immediately lit. It was so quiet and peaceful. After blinking for the fifth time at the Godric's blurry painting above the fireplace, he came to the conclusion that he needs his glasses again. Something definitely was changing, and he felt it. Harry quickly ran to the bathroom to find a mirror. He found that his hair was again _normal, _his nose too. Everything was in its place like it was before he drank the damn potion Remus sent him. He looked in awe at his reflection in the mirror. _Thank God I don't have that dreadful hair anymore, _he thought and went back to the common room with something similar to a smile on his face. Harry sat there wondering how will all this affect his life. Especially Quidditch because he knew that he inharited the talent from James, but now he wasn't so sure... Even if he looked like a Potter again unfortunately that does not change the fact that he is actually a Snape. Just at the thought of it he felt something weird in his stomach. Or maybe he was just hungry. Harry realized that he hadn't eaten anything since Monday morning, and today is Wednesday. Starving himself to death wouldn't change anything. Although he wasn't that hungry, a walk to the great hall won't hurt, so after another visit to the bathroom, he got dressed and headed downstairs.

Though for a few seconds he hesitaded with entering, the great hall was fortunately empty. Harry was relieved to see a table with food only for one person because right now he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He knew very well that sooner or later he will have to confront Severus but he would prefere if it was not today. The ceiling above him was dim, grey just as the sky outside. This fitted perfectly to Harry's mood. He went to sit over the Gryffindor table where his breakfast was served. The table was filled with all kinds of food, which Harry considered completely wasted because he doubted he would eat that much. In the middle of his meal the door burst open and Rubeus Hagrid abruptly entered. To say that he was surprised to see Harry at the Gryffindor table would be an understatement.

''Harry, what are you doing here!'' his voice echoed the hall.

''Good morning, Hagrid.'' Harry muttered tiredly.

''Oh, sorry. Good morning.'' Hagrid looked at him intently expecting an answer.

''What do you mean by... You don't know why I'm here?'' Harry asked curiously.

''No. Thats why I asked in the first place.'' Hagrid said a bit confused. He had a worried look on his face.

''You mean, you don't know about my mother and Snape?'' Harry asked quietly.

''What about Snape?'' Hagrid was now even more confused. He moved closer to Harry.

''Oh, nothing. Nothing... I'll tell you later.What do you need?'' Harry asked trying to avoid further explanation.

''I was looking for Dumbledore, he said he needs to talk to me about something. Have you seen him? He isn't in his office and I'm kind of in a a hurry.'' Fortunately Hagrid had more important bussines to attend so he didn't ask anything else. He sighed nervously after Harry shaked his head.

''Well, okay then. You still didn't tell me why are you here, I expect an answer. See you later.'' Hagrid gave him a serious look and left. Harry knew he'll have to tell him, much to his utter dissapointment.

He finished his breakfast in peace and left the great hall. It was still raining outside, so he decided to return to the common room. On his way, he passed by Remus' office and remembered his words. He indeed had a lot of questions to ask and Remus was the only person beside his 'father' who can answer them. He knocked on the door and entered when he was permitted. Remus quickly stood up when he saw Harry entering. He was glad the boy decided to come to him, whatever the reason may be.

''Harry! Please sit down.'' Remus said carefully looking at Harry. He sat opposite to him. ''I guess you want to talk about what you saw in the pensieve.'' Remus whispered puting his hands on the table.

''Well...Yes.'' Harry replied. ''I want to know everything that happened, and I suppose this time you will tell me the truth.''

''Of course, believe me it wasn't my attention to hurt you. I would love more than you that James is your father, but unfortunately he isn't.'' Remus said.

''I know.'' Harry said tiredly.

''So where should I start... I think you should know why I decided to follow Lily and your father in the Forbidden forrest that night.'' Remus started.

''Don't call him that! He is not my father.'' Harry said angrily. Remus had somewhat proud look on his face at that words.

''Fine, _Severus_. About a month before I caught them in the forrest I started to notice that they were both acting strange. When we had our classes together they were sharing looks, but I think no one except me saw that. I mean, everyone knew Severus hated half-bloods. Despite the looks even I thought that they hate each other. In that time I was the Gryffindor prefect, just as Lily was. She'd often missed our meetings, sometimes even more than me which was strange considering the fact that I'm a werewolf. Especially at night. When I ask her about it she would answer me that it's a ''girl thing'' or something like that. One night by the end of the school year I saw her heading for the Forbidden forrest after she told me she's tired and asked me if I could cover for her. I thought it was rather strange for a tired person to walk around the castle in the middle of the night. But a few minutes after I saw Severus going in the same way as Lily. I decided to follow them because I thought she doesn't know that Severus followed her. I was afraid that he might do something to Lily. I left the castle and followed Severus. When I got near them I hid behind a tree. None of them saw me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Well, you saw what happened in the pensieve, no need to explain further...'' Remus stopped.

''Yes, unfortuately I did. But how did she marry my father? I mean, I suppose you told him.'' Harry asked gloomily.

''No, I didn't tell anything to James. The whole school knew that he fancied Lily and also that she wasn't sharing his feelings at all. If I had thought that it was just a crush I would have told him, but I was afraid that it was much more than that. Not to mention that he utterly hated Severus. Maybe I was just a coward but I didn't want to brake his illusions. Non of Sirius' advices ever worked, Lily didn't want to have anything with James no matter how hard he tried. When Severus left I thought that their little affair was over. Lily even agreed to go out with James to his surprise. I think she started to like him too after a while. A month passed after Severus left and Lily accepted to marry James. He never knew that she had anything with Severus when they married. But one thing was always on my mind; was Lily really pregnant or did she say that only to make Severus stay. I got my answer 8 months later when you were born. James was told that you were premature and no one suspected a thing. That day I went to the hospital to visit your mother. She gave me the vial I sent you and told me that if anything happened to her or James, that I make sure you get the potion. That moment I knew she had all planned. She admitted to me that she loves James and that Severus was history. I promised I would do as she wanted because I believed her. She explained me that the potion will show your true appearance for a day. I didn't understand it until she told me that she put a permanent spell on you so you would look like James' son.'' Remus finished.

''So, will look like a Potter whole my life? I mean...'' Harry asked hoping Remus will confirm it.

''Yes, you will look like a Potter.'' Remus answered.

''Is there any spell that can change it?'' Harry wanted to make sure he won't have to encounter with that creepy hair on his head anymore.

''Not that I know, at least not permanent. As a matter of fact, Severus spent the whole night in the library trying to find a potion that would reverse the spell. I don't think he will be pleased when he finds out that there isn't much he can do.'' Remus said mischievously.

''Who else knows about this?'' Harry asked.

''I didn't tell anyone about this until to day, but by now, I think every teacher in Hogwarts.'' Remus smirked.

''Why!'' Harry protested at the words he just heard.

''Dumbledore decided that it was for the best, though I have to say that Severus didn't approve it.'' Remus responded seriously.

''Dumbledore. Why doesn't he leave me alone already? Honestly, it's like he's determined to completely ruin my life.'' Harry said bitterly. Obviously Hagrid wasn't informed about Snapes affairs like the rest of the Hogwarts staff because he didn't mention anything this morning.

''I myself don't agree with him, but we can't keep this a secret forever.'' Remus muttered in a voice that was showing he wasn't so glad about it.

''Well, you managed perfectly for sixteen years.'' Harry said sarcastically. ''I guess they will now expect me to act like his son.''

''I don't think so. I mean, everyone knows about mutual hatred that you two carried for years. It would be unrealistic to expect that you will suddenly accept him as your father. We both know that you will need some time.'' Remus said bowing his head. They both stayed silent for a few minutes until Harry broke the silence

''Did Sirius know?'' Harry whispered

''No, he didin't know anything. Lily and James wanted me as your godfather but I refused. I told them that a werewolf for a godfather isn't a good choice. But the true reason was that I didn't want to be a part of Lily's lie although I accepted to stay silent about her secret. Lily agreed with me respecting my reasons though James wasn't satisfied with my explanation. He immediately suggested Sirius as our godfather. Sirius accepted, of course. Despite me knowing you are not James' son, I regret now for refusing to be your godfather. You are truly James' son, no matter who your really father is.'' Remus said proudly.

''Yes, I know that.'' Harry whispered and stood up.

''I hope you aren't angry at me because of what you just heard.'' Remus stood up too.

''No, I'm not angry. Well, not that much though.'' Harry added. ''You did what my mother asked you too.'' Harry said gloomily and headed out of Remus' office.

''Thank you, if you want to talk you know where to find me.'' Remus said as Harry opened the door and left the office. Remus looked at him as Harry closed the door. He knew very well that the trust Harry had in him is gone, but he also knew that he will do all in his power to get it back.

On his way to the Gryffindor common room Harry thought about the things that Remus told him. It took him a lot of strenght to admit that Severus knew as much as he did. The bastard had no clue that he had a son whatsoever, just like anyone else. Who on Earth would expect that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was actually a Snape?

* * *

Please, review!

**Sylvia Snape**: I'm not sure, but I think he's going to keep his name.

**Logi**: Yes, I think so too. I mean, he still blames Severus for Sirius' death, and not to mention the thingh that they hated each other from the day Harry started to go to Hogwarts.

**Ruth**: You will see...

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! Sorry for my spelling mistakes. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I hope you liked it!

Lily


	8. Confrontations and flying

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Confrontations and flying

After leaving Remus' office Harry headed to the library because it was still raining outside. Inside he found his father with a pile of books on the desk. They shared a look before Harry turned around and left. He was not ready to talk with Severus and doubted that will ever be. In his opinion he did not have any other father except James Potter, though he felt something strange when he saw Severus who wasn't looking him the same way like he used to. He felt enourmous anger with him, but surprisingly not for the same reasons like before. He was angry at Severus for leaving him and his mother alone after she told him that she was pregnant. Severus looked defeated ater seeing Harry walk away as soon as he saw him. The fact that he was looking like a Potter again only made him more miserable and useless. It was obvious that Harry doesn't see a father in him and though he himself doesn't feel like one at the moment, it's good when you know you have someone to take care off.

The following two weeks Harry tried to avoid Severus as much as possible so he only went to the great hall when he was sure that he's not there. Dobby helped him in that lot. A few times he found Remus sitting alone in the great hall. They were able to lead a civil conversation, much to Remus' delight. Hagrid was spending a lot of time with Grawp so Harry didn't have the oportunity to talk to him properly. But those few times he did, Harry avoided the subject of Severus being his father. Hagrid respected that and never mentioned it.

On his third week at Hogwarts Harry recieved the OWL results. He was relieved when he saw a positive grade from every subject he took. According to his results, Harry was sure that he stands a very good chance of becoming an auror, though his Potions grade wasn't very promissing. He decided that next year he'll do everything in his power to improve it. It was certain that the incoming year will be _slightly _weird, due to the fact that the worst professor in Hogwarts is actually his father. Though he didn't have a clue on how will Snape act during their lessons, Harry most definitely wanted to earn his grade with his knowledge. As soon as he read his results, Harry took two pieces of parchment from his trunk and on each wrote _I passed. You?_ He drawed a little snitch in the corner of each parchment, folded them and headed to the Owlery. The letters were directed to Ron and Hermione of course. On the entrance to the Owlery he bumped into Filch who cursed glaring at him. Harry returned a glare at the old bat and tied the letters to a big brown owl. He wated until they were out of sight and slowly walked back to the common room.When he got near, he saw McGonagall talking to the portret of the Fat Lady which coughed as soon as she spotted him.

''Oh, Mr. Potter, there you are! I was already started to worry.'' McGonagall said in a concerned voice. Harry looked at her strangely, well he was away for only a few minutes and she acts like he might do something to himself if anyone lefts him alone.

''Well, yes.'' Harry said in a somewhat offended tone. Minerva narrowed her eyes and got closer.

''Very well. I left something that I think belongs to you in the common room. You might want to see what is it.'' She said smiling mischievously. Minerva winked slightly as she slowly walked away.

''Are you entering or not?'' Fat Lady asked as Harry still looked at McGonagall confused.

''Oh, sorry.'' He said like he just noticed the presence of the Lady and entered.

The thing he saw made him smile and that means a lot considering what happened ine last three weeks. On the sofa in front of the fireplace was laying his Fire Bolt which Umbridge took from him last year. Next to it was a bag that was squirming quite a lot. Harry supposed that the snitch was inside. He immediately took the Fire Bolt in his hands and frowned, it was dirty. A note was attached to it ; _We're winning the next one too,_ _understood? _Harry smiled and realised why that he always liked professor McGonagall. The next two hours he spent carefully cleaning the gift he got from his godfather. At the moment, this was the most valuable thing he possesed. After assuring himself that nothing's wrong with his broom, he trailed of to the playground. He believed that he was allowed to do it, after all McGonagall otherwise woudn't leave him the broom.

It was sunny outside, just perfect for practicing Quidditch. He could feel that the wards around Hogwarts are very strong, which was good because if not he would be in trouble; his wand was in the common room. Harry let the snitch fly away before he mounted his broom. He hasn't felt this good for months. It was like he was apart from this world while in air and that was just the thing he needed right now. He was up for an hour just flying. He flew across the playground a few times before spotting the snitch. But it wasn't only the snitch he saw, on the Quidditch stands was standing a tall dark man; Severus Snape. It seemed like he carefully watched his son flying. He was amazed at how well Harry managed to keep himself on the broom, that was the thing he himself never could do. He utterly hated Quidditch when he was a student at Hogwarts and especially those who played it so well, Potter and Black. Severus knew that Harry was his son but the way he flew reminded him oddly on James Potter. Harry saw Severus looking and immediately felt the urge to show him who his father really is. After a few astonishing moves which made Severus' hart stop, Harry stormed to the ground catching the snitch only half a meter above the ground. Severus stood up afraid for his son's life and ran down as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Harry got off the Fire Bolt holding the snitch in his one hand and broom in the other and headed off the playground. Severus followed him.

''Harry, wait!'' Severus yelled.

''What?'' Harry asked coldly before turning to face his father.

''Are you okay?'' Severus asked concerndly.

''Well, I was before you came.'' Harry said.

''I saw what you did out there. Don't do that again, you almost got yourself killed.'' Severus frowned at the boy.

''I've done that hundred times before during the last five years, you didn't seem to care then.'' Harry angrily said glaring at Severus.

''Listen, I'm just trying to...'' Severus started.

''What! To be a loving father all of the sudden? Where were you when I was wishing my dad was here taking me away from the hell hole that everyone thinks is my home! Where were you when I starved for days and got beaten for accidental magic! I've lived all my life without people telling me what to do, I don't need you in my life not now, not ever. I've done well enough myself, thank you. And stop trying to get me like you because it ain't gonna happen anytime soon. I'd rather go back to Dursleys than get to know you. '' Harry spat. He dropped his broom in anger.

''You just don't want to make this any easier, do you? If I have known the truth, everything would've been different.'' Severus said sternly still trying to maintain the conversation.

''Oh, really? So when my mother told you she's pregnant it was easier to play stupid, right! Just drop it, it doesn't suit you at all.'' Harry turned away, his eyes were red, but in anger.

''I couldn't have known that she's telling the truth! Do you really think I would leave her if I was sure in what she was saying?'' Severus said loudly.

''Now she's a liar too? It's perfectly clear that you prefered Death Eaters and Voldemort over my mother and me!'' Harry yelled in anger while his broom started to levitate from the ground.

''What do you want me to do now? I can't change what happened but now when we know the truth we can try and get along better.'' Severus said calmly.

''Sure we do. You can move in with Dursleys and we can all be one happy family.'' Harry said sarcastically before his broom flew back in his hands. ''I had to grow up without any guidance, what makes you think I want it now!'' He said before he turned around and headed to the castle overcomed with anger. Severus yelled after him but Harry didn't respond.

''You can be sure that I won't leave it like this.'' Severus said to himself watching as his son was getting further and made his way to the castle aswell.

* * *

Hope you all like the chapter. Thanks for all of you who reviewed and especially to Debs, she helped me a lot. This chapter is dedicated to her. 

Lily


	9. A letter from Hermione

A/N: I got a few reviews about the note I wrote when I first started to write this story. I'm writing to improve my English and myself as a writer, but I can do it just fine without publishing my stories here or anywhere else. I didn't write that because of the amount of reviews but because I wanted to know what people think about the story and see if it's worth to continue. If I would bother to update something that no one's reading than that would be a complete waste of time. And one more thing, in previous chapters instead of OWL level I wrote NEWT, sorry about that. Thanks for sharing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

A letter from Hermione

''That damn hypocrite, I hate him. Good for nothing son of a...'' Harry stormed in the castle cursing out loud. He made muddy footprints on the floor, because despite it was sunny now, the ground was still wet outside. The snitch was trying to get free, but Harry's mad grip didn't allow it.

''Talking to yourself, Mr. Potter? Now, now that can't be good.'' Albus Dumbledore slowly walked to Harry with his hands on his back.

''Oh, great...'' Harry mumbled quietly rolling his eyes. He knew Dumbledore heard him but didn't bother to apologize.

''What bothers you, young boy?'' Albus asked concernedly smiling slightly at the boy's welcome words. Harry couldn't believe the nerve that man had. Albus narrowed his eyes expecting an answer. Harry hesitated for a second but realized that he doesn't care anymore.

''You along with that damn bloody bastard!'' Harry responded. Albus raised his eyebrow at the boys confidence.

''I suppose you are talking about Severus. I would prefer if you don't call him like that.'' Albus said sternly fixing his gaze on Harry.

''I'll call him the bloody way I want!'' Harry shouted a bit too loud.

''Fine. After all, he is your father.'' Albus stated shrugging his shoulders.

''And thanks to you every teacher in Hogwarts knows it! Whom else did you tell? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Order knows about it.'' Harry said glaring at Albus fiercly. The old man's eyes twinkled as he lowered his head smiling tiredly.

''Oh, far from that, my boy. I had to tell the teachers that Severus has a son. They would've figured that out themselves eventually. Do you think otherwise?'' Albus asked in a calm tone like he really wants to know what Harry thinks.

''I don't want to talk to you about this anymore.'' Harry muttered coldly and walked away from the old headmaster. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Albus because the old man was so irritating calm.

''As you wish.'' Dumbledore mumbled and went to the great hall. Harry could hear him humming something to himself. It seemed like wasn't even slightly disturbed by the things going on around him. Now more than ever Harry was convinced that the old man was losing it.

Harry trailed off to his dormitory where he put the broom and the hyperactive snitch in the closet. With all this mess he completely forgot about the Prophecy and his unwanted mission. At this moment he almost wished that Voldemort kills him to get this all over with, but that would be selfish from him because he knew very well that the whole Wizard world depends on him and he couldn't let them down. For a while now his scar didn't hurt, which suited Harry just fine but on the other hand it was disturbing because he knew that Voldemort is up to something.

With nothing else better to do, Harry went to the library. If he wants to win this war, he has to be prepared. He sat over the desk that was on the other side of the library hidden by shelves because he felt the looks of pitty coming from Madam Pince on him. This way he won't get disturbed by anyone. His desk was filled with books with anything that has to do with the Dark Arts. He wanted to get informed about Voldemort skills, at least the ones for which he knew Voldemort has. After almost four hours sitting in the most uncomfortable chair he ever saw, he became weary. Finally, after his head fell on the open book about wandless magic and Madam Pince' forced cough, Harry realized that he needs some sleep. He put away all the books he already read and left to his dormitory. On his way he saw Peeves mocking to a portret of an old wizard. Harry was thankfull that Peeves didn't spott him, because he wasn't in the mood to put up with his pranks. It was so quiet in the common room making Harry almost fall asleep on the sofa. He forced himself to get up and left to the dormitory. The boy fell asleep as soon as he layed in his bed.

He was woken up by a sound that Hedwig used to make when she knocked on the window. Harry immediately got up and opened the window. A big brown owl flew inside with an envelope attached to her leg. Harry quickly took the letter because the owl was getting impatient. She flew away after Harry took the letter from her and opened it. Harry recognized the handwriting; the letter was from Hermione. The ink was smudged, it seemed like Hermione cried when she wrote it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I also passed the OWLs, with the highest grade if I might add,_

_but that doesn't matter, because I won't be going to Hogwarts anymore._

_I know I said that we'll be seeing each other but my dear parents_

_think that the best for me is not to attend Hogwarts anymore, you know,_

_because of Voldemort. I, for once, don't agree with that but they already decided_

_and I have no other choice but to accept it. You don't know how sorry I am _

_about that, but they just don't want to listen to me. They said that I'll have to _

_go to school with the other children my age. Of course, that's going to be_

_a muggle school where I won't be able to use magic. Oh, Harry I regret the day _

_I started to recieve the Daily Prophet, my parents saw at least 15 articles during_

_the holidays about Voldemort and the things he'd done. Honestly, it's like they _

_didn't know before what was going on. My dad said that he doesn't want to see_

_my name in the Daily Prophet among the people Voldemort killed. I don't know _

_what I'm going to do Harry, this is the last letter I'm allowed to write by wizard_

_post so you probably won't be receiving my letters anymore. But don't you worry,_

_I'll find a way to contact you and Ron. And please explain this to Ron, I didn't have_

_the time to write another letter. I'm hoping my parents will change their opinion _

_after they see how terribly I'm doing at muggle school... Be sure that I'll do everything_

_in my power to make them regret pulling me away from Hogwarts._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry read the letter in one breath. The whole world collapsed before his eyes. He started to wonder when will the bad things in his life end. He couldn't believe that he won't see Hermione anymore. He didn't think that her parents would be so cruel to vorbid her the thing she loved the most. Harry couldn't even imagine how it would be to go to muggle school after five years going to a Wizard school. He really felt sorry for Hermione. Her parents were being overprotective on her, don't they know what she was doing all this years while going in Hogwarts, all the danger they were in but they always managed to get trough. Now that everyone knows about Voldemort's return, everything has changed. Even if he wanted, Voldemort couldn't do anything to make Harry more angry at him. Harry only hoped that Hermione will manage to convince her parents that they are wrong. After all, when she wants something, she eventually gets it.

After the dissapointment by Hermione's letter he was more eager to find and defeat Voldemort once and for all. He was sick and tired of him and his sneaky tricks. He folded the letter and put it in a drawer to show it to Ron. It was difficult for Harry to choose library over flying, but it was important to spend as much as time possible learning new spells and incantations. Once again, he went to the library which was empty. Madam Pince was absent. Harry went to sit over the desk he sat yesterday and continued where he left off. After an hour browsing trough the books, Harry was interrupted by someone entering the library. He looked up and saw Severus. Harry wasn't intending to pull back, after all he got here first. He thought Severus wouldn't see him as he lowered his head to hide behind the pile of books on his desk. He waited for a minute before he looked up again startled by Severus standing in front of him.

''Playing hide and seek?'' Severus sneered at his son's childish behaviour. ''I think you might find this usefull.''

Severus said carefully puting a thick book on Harry's desk. He walked out the library leaving Harry who was slightly blushing alone. He took the book Severus left on the desk. It was heavy and rather old. The title was impossible to read but after opening it Harry saw that the book was about Occlumency. He wondered how Severus knew. Maybe his father knew him more than Harry expected. Harry appreciated his help but that didn't quite change what he felt inside towards his father. Despite how much he enjoyed sitting in that cozy chair in the library, Harry decided to continue with reading in the common room so he carried a few books there along with the one Severus gave him. He settled down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The book his father gave him helped Harry understand Occlumency and its importance more. He was reading the book for almost an hour until inside the common room flew another owl which he recognized as Ron's. Harry quickly got up and took the letter from Pig and started to read hoping that Ron doesn't have any more bad news in store for him.

_Mate,_

_I passed everything except of Divination which actually I'm glad about. I don't know about you, but my grades aren't exactly the kind I was hoping for. I mean, I barely passed Potions. To tell you the truth, I'd rather have Divination than Potions next year. Fred showed me his Potions book from 6th year and it's huge. I'm sencing the bat will give us a hard time. Hope Dursely's aren't too harsh on you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron_

After reading the letter, Harry felt offended by Ron calling his father a bat. Harry had his opinion about Severus which wasn't very high, but it was completely different when someone else called him names. Although Harry passed Divination, he decided that he won't be going on Trelawney's classes anymore. It was pure luck anyway that he guessed most of his answers. Harry read again the last sentence of Ron's letter and realized that his friend has no idea of what was going on during the summer break. He was glad that his friends didn't know about the hell he was going trough. It's bad enough that Hermione won't go to Hogwarts anymore. Harry could imagine Ron's reaction if he knew the truth. He very well knew that Ron wouldn't act the same towards him if he finds out that his father is Severus Snape. Harry decided that no one except him and those who already know will find out about his secret. The Fat Lady moved aside leting Severus inside. He coughed after his son didn't notice his presence. Harry turned around abruptly. His father spoke

''You have 10 minutes to get ready; we're going to Diagon Alley.''

* * *

What do you think? Don't hate me for what I did to Hermione. Anyway, she will come back, I think...

Lily


	10. Diagon alley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Diagon Alley

''What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you!'' Harry protested.

''You are going even if that means that I'll have to drag you myself. You can be sure that I'll do it.'' Severus said glaring sternly at Harry who didn't have any choice because he knew that Snape would do what he said without any problem.

''But why...'' Harry was at the moment more confused that angry. He had no idea why Severus wants them to go to Diagon alley together.

''I suppose you're planning on going next school year to Hogwarts because you will need new books for that.'' Severus answered.

''And why do...'' Harry began in a childish tone.

''Because I am your father and you can't go alone there anyway.'' Severus sounded amused.

''Who else is...'' Harry started but was cut off again.

''The werewolf is going with us too. We'll be waiting outside, you have 10 minutes. Don't make me come here again.'' Severus said with a frown and left. Harry could tell that he didn't fancy the fact that Remus is going too.

For a minute Harry stared at the door in disbelief. Going somewhere in public with Severus was definitely not his idea of fun. Remembering Severus' words, he quickly took his stuff which included his wand and a backpack and headed outside. He didn't like the thought of being dragged to Diagon alley by Severus. Harry thanked god that Remus is going with them. At least he's reasonable. Harry stopped on the top of the staircase. Both Severus and Remus stood in the hall obviously annoyed by each other. They turned their back to Harry who decided that he'll wait a bit, just to see what will happen. Remus was constantly looking at his watch which was reflecting light at Severus' face and Severus looked like he was going to strangle him any second now.

''Would you stop doing that! It's annoying.'' Severus squeezed trough his teeth glaring at Remus who took his watch off to get a closer look.

''What's your problem?'' Remus asked offended.

''You are irritating me.'' Severus said with a scowl.

''I see you don't like me much and I don't like you either, but try to be polite at least for Harry.'' Remus said and put the watch in his pocket. It took whole 10 seconds for Remus to pull it out again.

''That's it! Give me that!'' Severus spat annoyed grabbing Remus' watch. Remus watched helplessly as Severus threw his watch on the floor and stamped on it.

''You really are an idiot, you know that?'' Remus frowned at Severus who was glaring madly at him.

Harry couldn't sustain laughter when he saw Remus and Severus acting like two five-year-olds. Men blushed when they realized Harry was watching them all the time. Remus regreted calling Severus and idiot in front of his son, but he had to let it out no matter what.

''Finally.'' Severus sighed in relief.

''What was that all about?'' Harry asked still laughing slightly.

''Nothing, Harry. Can we go now?'' Remus asked Harry but was glaring at Severus. The boy nodded.

The three of them left outside the Hogwarts wards. Severus pulled a quill that was made to be a portkey out of his robe. Harry held to it closing his eyes. After that usuall awkward feeling caused by using a portkey, they were in the Diagon alley. As soon as Harry got aware of where he is, he started walking leaving Remus and Severus behind.

''And where exactly do you think you're going?'' Severus asked standing to Harry's left.

''In order to buy books, I need money. I'm going to Gringotts.'' Harry explained slowly like Severus was a child who asked a very stupid question.

''That won't be necessary, I have enough money to buy you new books.'' Severus said quietly.

''You're not buying my books, I'll buy them myself.'' Harry said decidedly.

''Why are you so stubborn? What's wrong if I buy the books?'' Severus asked as he looked around like a hawk.

''I have my own money that my mother and my _father_ left me in Gringotts. Besides, I always bought stuff with my own money.'' Harry replied.

''You might as well stop trying to convince him, he won't drop it until you do what he said.'' Remus said to Severus who scoffed at him behind Harry's back.

Harry turned to his right and saw Remus looking around. A witch with short blue hair and glasses passed next to him winking to Harry who was at first confused but realized that it's Tonks. He turned around and saw Alastor Moody walking behind him while his magical eye was spinning around. He figured that Dumbleodore wouldn't let him anywhere without a proper guard. The streets were rather crowded with wizards so aurors managed to blend in.

''Fine.'' Severus looked like he was fighting with himself not to show his disapproval. ''We're going to Gringotts.''

Remus and Harry shared a quick look doing all in their power to stay serious. In five years of knowing Severus Snape, Harry almost never saw him comply to anyone except Dumbledore. Harry was surprised, but pleased. They all headed to Gringotts, much to Severus' annoyance. When they arrived, Harry and Severus entered alone leaving the aurors outside, after all, Gringotts was supposed to be the safest place for a wizard. Severus spoke with a goblin who gave him a piece of parchment. Harry didn't manage to see what Severus was writing on it, because Severus folded the parchment and gave it to the goblin as soon as Harry got closer. The cart ride wasn't very pleasant, but it was worth of it when the goblin opened the vault. The Potter's vault was filled with gold and money, so Harry slowly started to fill his pockets and his backpack. Harry spotted a box in the left corner of the vault, but didn't get to open it because Severus was starting to get impatient and Harry figured that it's not a good idea to make him wait. The man was already annoyed because Harry didn't want his money. It wasn't neccesary to go to the Black's vault, because Harry already had enough galleons. They walked out the bank where the aurors waited. Harry could see by the look of Alastor's face that he wasn't very happy with the amount of time that Harry spent in Gringotts. Frankly, Harry didn't care. After all, they were here to protect him and therefor it was their obligation to go wherever he goes.

First thing Harry wanted to do with the money was to buy himself some new clothes and robes. Better yet, whole new wardrobe. Most of the items he bought in the shop were either black or red. But there were even a few green shirts, for which Severus had to admit that look good with the boys eyes. It was true. Harry also bought a few school robes and cloaks. When they finaly got out of the shop, they had to shrink all the items Harry bought to be able to carry them. His next stop was apothecary where he took all the ingredients that were neccesary. Harry let Severus help him in chosing the correct ones. Now the only thing left to purchase were the books. In the bookstore Harry ran into Neville who nodded to him but didn't came closer due to the person next to Harry, he obviously still feared Snape. Harry nodded back shrugging his shoulders. Severus handed the list of schoolbooks to Harry while he went to the other side of the store searching for something. Harry also took some books which he didn't find in the school library and would probably be useful. After purchasing everything he gave a curious look to Severus who was now talking to an old wizard dressed in black. He gestured to Harry to wait for him outside. The boy went outside where he handed the books to Remus who shrinked them.

''Harry!'' The red haired boy ran towards Harry with his mother and his sister. The three of them greeted Harry and his guard, Ron's mother even hugged him.

''Hi.'' Harry greeted back with a small smile. He figured that Ron doesn't know about Hermione or he wouldn't be so happy. He knew that he'll have to tell Ron about her but he'd rather wait until the school starts.

''Harry, what are you doing here? I thought your schoolbooks will be delivered to your aunt's house. Oh, It's not safe for you to be here.'' Molly moaned obviously not thinking that the aurors can protect him properly.

''Mom, leave him alone.'' Ron blushed as she stepped back whispering something to Remus.

''Harry, how are you mate?'' Ron asked.

''I'm fine.'' Harry replied simply.

''Have you already bought the books?'' Ron asked confused when he saw Harry wasn't carrying anything in his hands.

''Yes, just now. Remus shrinked them. So...How was your summer?'' Harry asked.

''Could've been better. Hey, have you seen Hermione? She told me we'd meet here.'' Ron said fighting with the new cauldron that was about to slipp out of his hands.

''Well, about that, listen...'' Harry started to explain but Ron suddenly turned his gaze from him. Harry turned around to see what was Ron looking at. Severus was walking towards them. He stood by Harry's side nodding slightly to Molly after she greeted him.

''Potter, we don't have time for chatting. If you are done here we're taking you back to Little Whinging.'' Severus said sternly to Harry who was a bit confused.

''Oh, of course. I bought everything I need, sir.'' Harry didn't know what was Severus pulling, but he accepted it. Gratefull that he doesn't have to explain anything yet, he looked at Ron apologetically shrugging his shoulders. Ginny and Molly entered the bookstore while Ron was still looking towards Harry and Severus. Followed by the aurors, Harry walked behind Severus realizing that the man just saved him.

* * *


	11. Summer break ending

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summer break ending

They all apparated back to Hogwarts, aurors too. Albus asked them to put stronger wards around Hogwarts now when the school is about to begin. Remus and Harry followed Severus back to the castle. They were all silent, though Remus and Harry often shared looks of curiosity about what happened in Diagon alley regarding Severus' behaviour. Harry thought that Severus would want everyone to know that he has a son but now he was simply confused. He couldn't help but think that maybe Severus doesn't want him as his son anymore. Not that Harry made an effort to show him that he wants him for his father aswell, but it would be awful to lose a father again. For the past few weeks that Harry spent in Hogwarts, Severus was trying to get along with him. But now it was all so confusing. First Severus wanted to buy him books, which Harry refused. Then he helped him in picking out ingredients, Harry reluctantly allowed that because Severus was after all a Potions Master and knows his job well. After that, he let Harry buy his books without meddling. All the time he was doing everything to please Harry, but when Ron came Severus acted like Harry was just another annoying brat which he has to teach at school.

The three of them entered the castle not in a very bright mood. Remus saw what left of his watch on the floor, throwing Severus a poisonous glare. Albus was waiting for them in front of the great hall door. His blue eyes flew over the three moody features curiously.

''Did everything go well?'' Albus asked.

''Everything was just fine, Albus. I have to talk to you later.'' Severus said with a frown.

''Very well. The dinner will be served in about an hour. I expect to see all of you in the great hall.'' Albus said refering mostly to Harry.

Harry couldn't feel so much anger towards the old headmaster anymore. He was even ashamed of all the things he said to him the other day. He hoped that Albus didn't take anything of that too seriously. Though Harry thought that the man is getting too old for this, he decided to apologize to him after the diner for his lack of respect. Severus nodded to the headmaster and headed to his dungeons without looking at Harry.

''Thank you, Albus. Well Harry, we'd better get the things you bought to your dormitory. Excuse us, Albus.'' Remus smiled as he and Harry headed upstairs. Harry glanced at Albus who slightly smiled.

Remus and Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence that was starting to get unpleasant. When they entered, Remus put Harry's things on the floor and charmed them in their normal form. Harry sat on the sofa lost in his thoughts.

''Here you go Harry, everything is...Harry?'' Remus asked when he noticed that Harry wasn't listening to him.

''What...? Oh, sorry Remus. I was just...'' Harry muttered confused shaking his head.

''Is everything okay?'' Remus asked puting his wand away.

''Why did Severus act like that when Ron came?'' Harry suddenly asked perplexed.

''I'm afraid you'll have to ask him that yourself.'' Remus answered.

''I guess I will.'' Harry said quietly.

''Why does it bother you? I thought you don't want anything to do with him.'' Remus said siting next to Harry.

''I don't.'' Harry said sternly ''But...'' He couldn't find the right words to explain his feelings to Remus.

''I understand. Maybe you should give him a chance.'' Remus said carefully.

''Maybe. But first I wan't him to suffer like I did without a father.'' Harry said with a frown standing up and picking his schoolbooks.

Remus looked worriedly at Harry. The boy had so much hatred stored inside, which wasn't good. Personaly, Remus disliked Snape, but he figured that he'll have to try and give him an opportunity to prove himself. Maybe the fact that he has a son will change him for better. Besides, Harry needs a father, he can't deal with everything on his own. Harry carried his things in the dormitory still contemplating about Remus' words.

Meanwhile, Severus was sitting in a chair down in his dungeons. He had a frown on his face. Suddenly, he stood up and started to walk in circles nervously around the room. It troubled him that he couldn't find the right way to get closer to his son. He picked up a book from his table which he bought in the bookstore today. He sighed and sat in his chair again pulling out the parchment he brought from Gringotts. Folding it, he left his dungeons and headed to the headmaster's office. The old man wasn't there so Severus left the parchment on his table while the headmasters' phoenix watched untrustfully his every move. He scoffed at the bird and walked back to the dungeons. He dreaded the thought that in a few days now empty corridors will be crowded with ignorant brats. Althought he liked his job, it definitely wasn't because of the spoiled children who have no respect for anything and are completely stupid. Especially the Gryffindors; the man couldn't stand them. Just when he sat in the chair again, someone harshly knocked on the door.

''Enter.'' Severus said wondering who it might be.

''Good evening.'' The door opened and Severus twinged when he saw his son standing on the doorway. He quickly got up.

''Come in, Harry.'' Severus said.

''Headmaster sent me to tell you that he's waiting for us in the great hall with the rest of the staff.'' Harry said not moving an inch from the doorway.

''Please, enter. I have to speak with you.'' Severus said calmly.

''So now you call me by my first name again?'' Harry sneered.

''If you refer on what happened earlier this day when your...friend came, I didn't want to draw attention. I figured that it was better if you tell him on your own.'' Severus replied quietly.

''And why do you think I would want to tell him or anyone else anything?'' Harry said angrily raising his voice. He wanted to make Severus feel miserable, to know how's that like when you are rejected.

''It's your choice. I won't blame you if you decide to keep it a secret. I know what I did 16 years ago and I'm not proud of it, but just try not to judge me on that.'' Severus said trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't want Harry to be ashamed of him, but maybe by giving him the freedom of choice was a way of aproaching him.

Harry stayed silent for a while, his father is actually leting him decide what to do. It wasn't likely that Severus will have more children besides and he still gave him the chance to do what he considers is the best for him. It was so unlike the Severus Snape Harry knew for his whole life. Maybe he really is ready to change for his son. Harry failed in making Severus miserable, he did exactly opposite. He turned away defeated, ready to leave

''Harry, I need to give you something.'' Severus said quickly. Harry turned to him curiously.

Severus took the book from his table and handed it to the boy. Harry looked at the book and then at Severus.

''What does this mean?'' Harry asked quietly looking at the book confused.

''This means that you can take remedial potions class this year. Of course, if you want. Minerva told me that you wish to be an auror and advanced classes will help you.'' Severus explained.

''Um...Thank you.'' Harry muttered and left closing the door.

He couldn't help but feel that Remus is right and that he really should give the man a chance. On his way to the dormitory he browsed through the book. It was rather complicated. He left the book in the common room and left to the great hall for dinner. When he got there Albus, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were sitting over the table.

''Harry, I'm glad you came. Join us.'' Albus said as he stood up.

Harry walked over the table slowly. He was curious how will the act towrds him now when he's Snape's son. Neither of the professors showed that they know. He took a seat next to Minerva avoiding eye contact with the headmaster. Soon Severus came in with Madam Pince. Harry figured that it was her who told Severus what Harry was reading in the library. When they sat, the food appeared on their plates. Harry wondered why Remus didn't came down. In a few minutes they were all talking about the things Harry found extremely boring. During the dinner Harry looked everywhere but at his father. He mentally cursed himself for acting like a child in the man's office.

''How are you feeling, Mister Potter?'' Minerva quietly asked moving the gaze from her plate to Harry.

''Awful.'' Harry answered. He couldn't lie to her and it was obvious.

''I would too if I were you.'' Minerva said looking at her plate again.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. He thought that she would cheer him up or something.

''Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to tell you that everything will be okay. You and Professor Snape hated each other from the moment you put your foot in this school. I'm sure you'll know how to handle this because I believe in you. You will get throught this one too, like always.'' Minerva said as she stood up. She excused herself and left the great hall.

Harry was glad that Minerva didn't expect him to lie to her. Madame Pince left soon after, aswell as Professor Sprout. Severus was the last who left leaving Harry and the headmaster alone. Harry sighed and spoke

''Headmaster... I'm sorry for what happened...'' Harry muttered. Dumbledore knew that the boy was going to apologize so he wasn't surprised.

''Oh, I forgot about that already.'' Albus smiled.

''Why wasn't Remus at the dinner?'' Harry asked, Remus wasn't at the Gryffindor common room when he left the book there.

''As you know, in a few days will start another school year and Remus unfortunately has to go. He was here in the first place only because of you.'' Albus said narrowing his eyes.

''Headmaster? Who will teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts this year?'' Harry asked.

Ever though Harry knew it wasn't likely to happen, he secretly hoped that he would stay in the school as the DADA teacher.

''I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few days more for that. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.'' Albus said with a smile. He got up and winked to the boy.

They both left the great hall. Harry went to his dormitory thinking who could be the new professor. He fell asleep with that thought.

The next three days Harry barely spoke with Severus, he was too occupied with the advanced Potions book the man gave him. He wondered the corridors hoping he would run into the new DADA teacher, but he didn't. On his way to the common room, he heard loud voices from outside. He hurried to the nearest window and noticed the commotion in front of the castle. His schoolmates finally arrived.

* * *

What do you think? ( Sorry for the spelling mistakes. ) 

Spiorad: Well, you're right, Remus was a bit OOC. I think he sounded more like Sirius than himself.

I'll appreciate if you leave review.


	12. DADA teacher and midnight surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

DADA teacher and midnight surprise

Harry could see his friends as they slowly entered the castle. He wasn't sure if he should stay in the common room or join them in the great hall for dinner. Neither Albus or Severus told him what to do. Maybe it was time to make a decision wether to tell everyone the truth or keep silent about it. After all, Severus told him to do what he feels right. He was thinking about that for days and decided to leave the thing as they were. He will stay Harry Potter for everyone. No one must know with what the boy-who-lived has to deal with, at least for now. He hurried down and entered the great hall among the last ones. Everyone already settled down at their tables. He saw how his red haired friend nervously shooed Dean Thomas when he tried to sit next to him by telling him that the seat is taken. Lavender Brown was walking next to Harry and he could hear her telling Parvati that she is the new Gryffindor Prefect much to her surprise. Ron looked rather disturbed, so Harry hurried and took a seat next to him.

''Harry! Where the hell were you!'' Ron shouted angrily, a few pupils turned to see what's going on.

Before Harry could respond, the hall went silent and the Sorting hat started to sing a song that was very familiar to the one he sang last year. Ron was nervously bitting his lips looking at Harry accusingly. Harry glanced at the professors table but didn't see any new Professor. When the had finished with singing, the sorting began. Harry noticed that of all four houses, Gryffindors got the most new students. Professor McGonagall took the Sorting hat and carried it out of the great hall. The first years sat over their tables and just when Ron was about to demand an explanation, Albus stood up

''Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few anouncemments to make before the feast. First of all, I wish to inform you that one of our students and Prefects won't be going to Hogwarts anymore. Due to that, we have a new Gryffindor Prefect, Lavender Brown.'' Albus said

The Gryffindors turned to Lavender who was slightly blushing with everyone staring at her. They aplauded confusedly whispering among themselves. Over the Slytherin table Harry could hear Malfoy laughing loudly. Harry threw him a poisonous glare.

''What is he on about?'' Ron asked Harry in disbelief discretely gesturing towards Albus.

''Ron, Hermione won't go to Hogwarts anymore.'' Harry whispered thinking it will be less painfull that way. It wasn't.

''WHAT!'' Ron yelled jumping on his feet. Now everyone stared at him.

''Mister Weasley, if you don't mind, I would like to continue.'' Albus said with a smile. Few students laughed, Harry saw Professor McGonagall shaking her head. After Harry pulled Ron to sit down, Albus continued ''Further more, this year was no volunteers for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.'' Albus said, Harry turned to his father expecting to see an angry face, he assumed that Severus asked for the job. ''I can't say that I'm surprised considering what happened to the ones past years. So until someone asks for the job, the DADA teacher will be me.'' Albus said with a smile. ''About the school rules...'' Albus continued his speech but Harry doubted anyone listened anymore. The whispering was getting louder every second until Albus stopped talking and threw a stern look over the geat hall. Once again, the great hall went silent, but you could feel the growing tension among the confused and surprised students. The headmaster reminded everyone about the school rules and sat down, food immediately appeared on the tables.

''How could you do this to me?'' Ron accused Harry as soon as Albus sat on his chair.

''What did_ I_ do?'' Harry asked offended grabing a piece of bread.

''Oh, come on! You knew all about this and didn't bother to tell me. And how the bloody hell did you come here?'' Ron asked as an afterthought.

''I...um... I came here by Knight bus.'' Harry lied.

''Well, that's just bloody great. I felt like an idiot waiting for you and Hermione on the train station. I even saved your seats in the compartment...'' Ron said glaring fiercely at his friend.

''I'm sorry, but... The Order thought it was safer for me to go by Knight bus rather than with Hogwarts Express.'' Harry was ashamed of the lies he had to say to his friend. He was surprised at how quick he can think of them.

''And you couldn't let me know? And where is Hermione? Did she come with you too?'' Ron asked glaring at Harry.

''No, I told you that she won't go to school here anymore.'' Harry said quietly afraid to look at Ron.

''I know what you said, but I don't believe it. It's not funny you know...'' Ron said distractedly drinking his pumpkin juice.

''Ron...'' Harry started slowly. Ron looked up and faced Harry.

''You and Dumbleodore are really serious...'' Ron muttered puting his glass slowly on the table.

Harry thanked God that he finally got it. They ate their dinner without a word. Soon Lavender came with a smile on hs face to inform Ron about their duties. Ron reluctantly left the table and joined her. After they left Harry gave the old headmaster curious look. Albus didn't look back, he was talking to his deputy headmistress. On his way out Harry ran into Draco Malfoy who was grinning viciously.

''Well, well Potter, your little friend finally figured that muggles don't belong here.'' Draco said causing Crabbe and Goyle to laugh.

''Whatever, Malfoy. Get out of my way.'' Harry said walking out of the great hall. Draco followed him.

''Or what?'' Draco stood in front of Harry and crossed his arms on his chest.

''Look Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to listen to your meeningless rambling. Just move aside.'' Harry said rolling his eyes tiredly.

''And why should I do that?'' Draco muttered tauntingly.

''Because then I won't have to hex you like I hexed your father.'' Harry spat. Now he was the one who was grinning. Malfoy suddenly turned pale and pulled out his wand. Harry quickly glanced over his shoulder but didn't move, not even to get his wand out.

''Potter...'' Malfoy hissed.

''Draco, what do you think you're doing?'' a cold voice broke the tension between the boys. Harry raised his eyebrow at Malfoy.

''Oh, Potter and I were just chatting, Professor.'' Draco muttered glaring fiercely at Harry as he put his wand in his robe.

''Chatting? I wouldn't want anyone to end up in the hospital wing the first day of school for _chatting._'' Severus replied in a silky tone. His gaze formaly flew from Harry to Draco. ''You can go.'' He added coldly waiting for them to head upstairs.

Harry went to the common room and decided to wait for Ron. He sat in the sofa and opened a book ignoring the two first years who were looked at him intently and whispering among themselves. After 20 minutes they finally got bored noticing that Harry wasn't paying any attention to them. Hours passed and Harry was now alone in the common room in front of the fireplace. The painting moved aside to let someone in. By the look on his face when he came back, Ron didn't expect to find anyone awake.

''You're still here?'' Ron asked surprised.

''Where were you? Lavender came back an hour ago.'' Harry said.

''Oh, I was... I wanted to be alone.'' Ron answered quietly.

''In that case, I'm going to bed.'' Harry said coldly as he got up.

''No, wait! We have to talk.'' Ron muttered shakily.

''I thought you wanted to be alone.'' Harry sneered. He sat back aswell as Ron.

''It's just... She...'' Ron bowed his head.

''Did you forget that she was my friend too? I know it's hard to believe that we probably won't see her for some time, but in the letter...'' Harry started.

''What letter? She wrote you a letter?'' Ron asked offended glaring at Harry.

''Well, yes.'' Harry nodded. ''She wanted to write to you too but wasn't allowed.'' He added quickly when he saw the look on his freind's face.

''Oh... What did she write? Why won't she go to school here?'' Ron asked in a whisper.

''Her family doesn't want her to have anything with Hogwarts and magic anymore. She will have go to a muggle school.''

''That's stupid! Her parents seemed to be smart people when I saw them, guess I was wrong...'' Ron said bitterly.

For a while Ron and Harry sat without a word glaring blankly at the fireplace. Ron rubbed his eyes.

''I should go to sleep, I'm starting to see things.'' Ron spoke.

''You're right, we should go to sleep.'' Harry said as he got up.

''Wait for me, I'm going too.'' Ron said and they both started to walk upstairs to the dormitory.

''Hey, you guys!'' They heard a familiar feminine voice calling them. Both of them abruptly turned around only to find an empty common room. They looked at each other perplexed until the voice spoke again

''Over here!'' Ron figured what was going on and ran as fast as he could to the fireplace. Harry followed him with a big smile on his face.

''Hermione! When are you coming back? Why did your parents did that for? I was so worried...'' Ron started to talk as he sat on the floor.

''Hello to you too, Ron.'' Hermione smiled softly to her friend from the fire.

''Sorry.'' Ron blushed.

''Harry, did you get my letter?''

''Yes, I got it. When are you coming back?'' Harry repeated Ron's question while Ron nodded speachless.

''I don't know, but I WILL come back. That muggle school is horrible and I absolutely refuse to attend it.'' She pursed her lips together in protest.

''What do your parents think about it?'' Harry asked.

''They are still convinced that it's for the best, but the will get to know my dark side if they don't change their mind soon.'' Hermione's eyes twinkled.

''What are you going to do?'' Ron joined the conversation.

''Oh, I will think of something, don't you worry. For now, I won't go to that boring classes.'' She answered with a wicked smile.

''Are you sure that's the right thing? I mean, you won't learn anything.'' Ron said a bit shocked.

''Look who's talking. Beside, that muggle books are piece of cake, already read most of them.'' She shrugged her shoulders

''How come your parents allowed you to use the fireplace to contact us?'' Harry asked.

''Who said they did? I waited until they were asleep. I don't think they know about this type of communication. Oh, I almost forgot to ask you who's the new DADA teacher?'' She asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other; they didn't have the time to think about it.

''Believe it or not...'' Harry said.

''...Albus Dumbledore'' Ron finished.

''What? That's not possible, I mean, he's too old...and...'' She spoke in disbelief.

''No one else wanted the job.'' Harry said to his friend.

''What about Snape? I thought he always wanted to be a DADA teacher.'' She asked confused.

''Maybe he was too embarrased to volunteer for the job again with Dumbledore cuting him off every year.'' Ron scoffed.

''Or maybe he just has enough work as it is without that.'' Harry found himself subconciously defening his father. The other two looked at him strangely.

''Whatever, look, I have to go now. I think I heard my dad going downstairs. You will tell me what happens tomorrow, okay? Bye.'' Before Harry and Ron could respond, she was gone.

''At least we know she will fight her way back, I doubt her mum and dad will be happy when they find out that she's cutting classes.'' Ron was now in a much better mood.

''Yea, we should go to sleep, tomorrow we have our first class with Dumbledore.'' Harry said tiredly.

''I wonder what will he show us.'' Ron replied dreamily as they both went to their dormitory.

* * *

Review! 


	13. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Harry was the last one to wake up in the morning; his classmates were already awake and sitting in the common room waiting impatiently. Today was supposed to be their first lesson with Dumbledore as the DADA teacher. Everyone were eager to learn from a man who was one of the most powerfull wizards ever. Ron was waiting for his friend to go to the great hall for breakfast. On their way there Harry noticed that Ron was in a rather good mood

''So...How are you today?'' Harry asked carefully.

''Oh, I'm great. And you?'' Ron replied.

''I'm fine...'' Harry lied. ''Are you sure you're okay'' He didn't give up, something wasn't right here.

''Why do you ask?'' Ron said frowning slightly.

''Yesterday you were looking like you were going to cry any second for what happened to Hermione...'' Harry started.

''But you heard her; she will come back. And while she's gone we have no one to tell us what to do. Which is a good thing for a change.'' Ron smiled mischievously.

Harry cringed at his friend's words. Ron was right, Hermione is a great friend but now they can do whatever they want without someone to nagg about it being wrong. Maybe it was about time for them two to have some fun. During the breakfast Harry was every once in a while looking over the professor's table. His father returned him a look but Harry couldn't force himself to show any kind of emotions towards the man except of hate. One minute he wanted to tell his father to go to hell and the other just to forgive him because this was slowly getting imbearable. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed to look everywhere but in Harry's direction.

When they finished their breakfast, the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins were directed to an empty classroom upstairs where they were supposed to have Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Ron sat in the front, which they didn't do very often. The headmaster was late for his lesson wich caused tension between the two houses. Malfoy and his gang laughed at how Dumbledore probably ate too many lemon drops and ended up in the hospital wing.

Both Slytherins and Gryffindors were startled when Albus suddenly appeared in the classroom. Malfoy immediately stoped talking. They didn't even hear the headmaster come in. Students watched nervously as their new teacher raised his hand and the room went dark with only a few torches as their source of light. It was a scary sight. The ones sitting in the back were fidgeting at the disturbing sounds coming from every corner of the classroom. Dumbledore's blue eyes flew over the classroom making everyone concetrate. The headmaster's grave expression made everyone even more nervous. After a few minutes of silence and quiet moaning coming mostly from the ones in the back, Dumbledore raised his voice

''You should get used to this atmosphere, from now on this is how we are going to work.'' His voice was cold and formal. ''This year you are not going to use your books very much. You will be using your wands probably every lesson. I have to warn you from the beginning that my standards are high and I won't tolerate ignorance. The reason why I wish to work in this conditions is that I want to make you ready for what you will find outside the school. Not every time you will be ready to respond to attack or to even know what was going on until all is over.'' Everyone watched in awe but mostly in fear at their good old headmaster who wasn't acting like his usual self anymore. He was cold and not in a friendly mood, which contributed very much to the scary atmosphere in the room.

''I think we should start with summoning a patronus which I believe most of you already learned.'' Here he gave Harry a look. Harry was surprised by all this just as everyone else. ''I believe that the Dumbledore's Army, as you named yourself, won't longer need to exist. Due to the fact that professor Umbridge didn't show you any spell I can understand why you wanted to build an organisation, but now I don't think it is necessary. Does anyone have any questions?''

Dumbledore voice wasn't so formal anymore, but no one said a word. Students were quite shocked by this sudden change of the man's personality while teaching, in his usuall rolle of being the Hogwarts headmaster he was kind and understanding and now he seemed more like their Potions professor.

''Very well. Just to remind you, the spell is _'Expecto patronum'_.'' The spell appeared on the blackboard as the old man pronounced it. ''Who would like to go first?'' Albus asked his petriffied students. No one said anything. They all tried to hide behind their collegues. ''How about you Neville?'' He asked turning towards Neville who was having the similar face expression as he had when Snape talked to him.

''I...'' Neville started, his voice was very quiet. Harry suddenly raised his hand looking at his friend with pitty.

''Yes, Mr. Potter?'' Albus said turning towards him.

''I would like to go first, professor.'' Harry said feeling sorry for Neville. Everyone turned their heads in Harry's direction. Neville gave Harry a gratefull look.

''Right. Take your wand and come here.'' Albus nodded his head and walked to the darkest part of the room without desks. Harry followed him pulling out his wand. He stood opposite to his professor who looked ghastly under the light of the torch.

''We are going to practice on boggarts, so don't be afraid.'' Albus anounced to the class. ''Harry, prepare...''

Next second a dementor appeared from the dark and headed towards Harry with his so called arms ready to grabb him. Students gasped in schock when all of the sudden two more dementors crawled from each corner of the room. Harry was surprised but nonetheless raised his wand and yelled

''Expecto patronum!''

A silver stag appeared from Harry's wand and ran towards one of the dementors. He passed right through him but nothing happened. The sixth years looked in shock how the dementors were getting closer despite the patronus Harry created and Albus didn't look like he was going to do something about it. Harry was starting to get nervous, but managed to get a grip and shouted once more raising his wand higher

''Riddikulus!''

This time the spell worked and one of the boggarts disappeared. Harry quickly repeated the spell two more times. Students sighed in relief when they saw the last dementor disappear. Albus smiled and spoke

''That was very good, Harry.'' Albus said tapping him on the shoulder. ''Who wants to go next? I don't expect from you to manage doing what you fellow collegue did just now. The rest of you are going to practice this spell with only one boggart. '' He added when he saw frightened faces of his students. ''Usually you would have to use only 'Riddikulus' to get rid of a boggart but that is not what I want from you at the moment. You won't have to make the boggart go away, your only goal is to cast a material patronus. After you cast a patronus I'll make sure to take care of the boggart. I believe you could easily do a patronus while you don't have to face with your fear. But that usually won't be possible. Every boggart will be in a shape of a dementor. Now, we can go on.''

Harry watched his patronus running around the classroom and wondered why it still looked like a stag. Now when he knew who his real father is, the patronus only reminds him how wrong he was believing that James is his father. He sat back next to Ron with his friends were looking in awe at him. They were amazed at how he succeded in casting two working spells under pressure. Harry on the other hand was surprised at how Dumbledore believed that he's going to do everything right without him meddling.

''Why don't you give it a try, Draco?'' Albus said looking over the Slytherin side of the classroom.

Draco stood up with a weak smile on his face. He can't show that he's afraid, especially now when Potter pulled out a perfect spell. He pulled out his wand shakily and faced the headmaster.

''Tell me when you're ready.'' Albus spoke to the frightened Slytherin.

''I'm ready.'' Draco said trying to hide his fear.

Albus waved his wand and a boggart appeared in a form of a dementor again.

''Expectum... no... Expecto patronus...''

Draco was completely confused, he was shaking nervously, The dementor was getting closer and the boy still wasn't able to summon a patronus of any kind. When it came dangerously close to him, Albus muttered 'riddikulus' and the boggart dissapeared.

''I see.'' Albus frowned. Malfoy looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. ''Everyone who were attending extra lessons with Mr. Potter raise your hands.'' Albus spoke. All the Gryffindors raised their hands while Slytherins looked rather confused and disturbed. ''Hmm... Maybe it would be better for the ones who haven't practiced before to work on the pronounciation of the spell. For our next class, I want Slytherins to read their books on pages 12 to 38 and answer to all the questions. Also, 20 points for Mr. Potter and his patronus. You can go.'' Albus finished and left the classroom which turned to her previous state.

Slytherins looked at Malfoy accusingly. He shot Harry a vicious glare but didn't say a word. Harry grinned at him gesturing towards his patronus who was slowly fading. Malfoy turned pale and left the classroom in hurry. Neville joined Harry and Ron on their way out.

''Thank you for doing that!'' Neville exclaimed with a glee in his eyes.

''No problem.'' Harry smiled back at him.

''Mate, what you did was amazing! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Dumbledore gave them homework because of him?'' Ron said excited. ''To tell you the truth, I'm surprised at how stern Dumbledore can be. I never thought of him like that, I just hope we won't get to make him angry or something. Really don't want to know his bad side.'' Ron said on their way to the Astronomy tower.

''It really was a good idea to create DA, I mean, at least we are more advanced than Slytherins.'' Harry concluded.

The rest of their day went pretty fast. After Astronomy the only had Herbology and Charms. Harry and Ron went to their dormitories after diner. Harry was glad that Malfoy got what he deserved today and he knew that there was much more to come if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

So what do you think about Albus being a new DADA teacher? 


	14. Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Potions

That night Harry couldn't sleep at all. In the morning they were supposed to have their first Potions class this year and it was a matter of fact that it won't be the same ever again. Harry hesitated with geting up. He even considered to stay in the bed for the day but Ron didn't buy that he's still asleep so Harry had to get up. The two of them were the last ones entering the great hall. Everyone turned their heads toward them but soon after they were talking in a low muddled voices again.

After the breakfast they had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. The ones that were attending the DA the last year were curious if they will have the meetings again but Harry told them the same thing as Dumbledore, there is no reason to continue the work now when they have a proper teacher. Harry thanked God for that because he knew that he wouldn't be a good tutor at the moment. Professor McGonagall every once in a while walked to Harry to see how is he doing with the spells they practiced.

Gryffindors trailed down to the dungeons where they were suposed to have Potions with Slytherins. When they got down there the Slytherins were already there. Draco Malfoy was leaned on the wall acting like he was extremely bored. His eyes lightened when he noticed Harry, Ron and Neville.

''Well, well whom do we have here; Potty and his gang. Potter you really have a lousy taste in making friends. First the mudblood and now a squib.'' Draco snorted.

''Shut it Malfoy.'' Harry hissed.

''Watch your mouth, Potter. I'm still a prefect, remember?'' Draco pointed his finger to the badge attached to his robe.

''Wow, really impressive. Move.'' Harry ordered with a cold tone. He was inches away from Draco. He couldn't allow Malfoy to get the best of him.

''You know, I forgot to thank Bella for her conrtibute to the society. It was about time to get rid of the trash like that blood traitor Black.'' Malfoy said.

Harry's eyes darkened and they both pulled out their wands. ''One more word, Malfoy, and I swear to God you'll regret it.'' Harry spat, his voice turned serious. ''You know you wouldn't stand a chance so put that wand away.'' Harry said tauntingly in hope Malfoy would throw a curse on him. He needed an excuse to hex him once and for all.

''Harry, don't do anything stupid. We'll get in trouble with Snape.'' Ron whispered to his friend. Harry just shook his head.

''Serpensortia!'' Draco yelled. A big black snake appeared from the tip of his wand. He grinned. The snake raised her head looking Harry in the eyes. Harry didn't move, he muttered a spell under his breath and the snake turned towards Draco who watched in surprise how his plan backfired.

''Finite incantatem.'' A cold voice spoke behind them. The snake disappeared and Draco sighed in relief.

''Thank you, professor. Did you see what Potter did...''

''Enough, Draco. Detention at 8 o'clock this evening, my office.'' Severus spat.

''What?'' Draco shouted in disbelief. ''What about Potter? Why didn't he get detention!''

''If that's what you want, you have detention for the rest of the week. Anything else?'' Severus sneered.

Draco couldn't believe that their own head of the house gave him detention. ''My dad will hear about this...'' He whispered when Severus turned away to enter the classroom.

''And before I forget, 10 points from Slytherin for loosing a duel against Gryffindor.'' Severus added and entered.

Draco, Harry, Neville and Ron followed him and took a seat. Harry turned towards Draco and mimicked with his mouth word 'detention'. Draco glared at him with anymosity. Harry grinned. He caught his father's look and smirked.

''Open your books on page 21.'' Severus demanded. Everyone quickly did what he said. ''We learned about this potion last year so most of you should be able to answer the questions. When I come back I want to see parchments with the answers on my table. You have 15 minutes.'' Severus said with a harsh, commanding tone. He stroded to the door and left the classroom in silence.

Harry watched how his father left the students alone in the classroom. He rarely did that, in fact almost never. Harry took the parchment and put the title. That's all he managed to do in peace.

''Potter, I'll get you for this.'' Harry heard Malfoy hiss. He was sitting in the last row.

''Oh, please Malfoy, don't waste your breath.'' Harry replied and leaned over his parchment to continue his work.

Draco pulled out his wand under the table. Just when Harry was about to answer the second question, his ink spilt all over the parchment. He angrily glanced over his shoulder to see Malfoy grinn. Harry raised his hand, Malfoy's bag levitated from the ground above his head. Harry lowered his hand and all the books that were in the bag landed on their owner's head. Malfoy swiftly raised on his feet.

''What did you just do, you freak!'' Malfoy shouted.

Shocked whispers filld the gloomy classroom. No one was answering the questions anymore, they were all anxiously waiting what will happen.

''For your information, it's called wandless magic.'' Harry answered with a smirk while calmly taking another piece of parchment from his bag. Everyone looked in awe, they didnt' know that Harry can do magic without his wand.

''Well, how's this for wandless magic.'' Draco picked up a book and threw it with all of his strenght towards Harry.

''Look out!'' Ron yelled.

Harry thrusted his hand and redirected the book. It hit the shelve and knocked down a jar.

''That's it. Incarcerous!'' Harry impulsively waived his wand and summoned ropes that binded Draco tightly. He helplessly dropped his wand.

''What is this?'' A cold voice spoke from the door. Everyone quickly started to write remaining answers on their parchments.

''Professor, Malfoy started it.'' Harry said putting his wand away.

''Potter, detention at 8 o'clock this evening, I have a special task for you two. Better be there.'' Snape said and went to his table. Draco looked like Christmas had come earlier that it should. He finally got Harry in a detention, although he himself ended up much worse. After what happened in the Ministry, better yet, when Harry told everyone that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, Draco swore that he will pay for it.

''I don't see any papers on my table.'' Severus said with his silky voice. He glared at the class expecting an explanation. No one said a word. ''Fine. Accio parchments!'' He waved his wand. All the parcments from the student tables flew into his hands. Everyone looked surprised. ''I don't care if you wrote anything or not, you'll get your corrected answers next time. And a mark too.'' He sneered.

The remaining time pupils were tasked to brew a potion from last year. Harry did his quite well, it even had a proper bright red colour. Ron's on the other hand was dark green. Harry took a vial filled with his potion and left it on the Snape's table before they left the classroom.

They had Care of the Magical Creatures outside. The boys noticed that Hagrid wasn't there when they arrived to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry didn't have the time to ask professor where Hagrid is because she started the leson as soon as they came.

''Harry, I still can't figure out how you did that during the Potions.'' Ron said confused while they were entering the forest.

''You mean wandless magic? Well yeah, I've been practicing it during the summer, I really didn't have anything better to do.'' Harry simply replied. It was by now completely normal to him to do the magic without his wand.

''I could never do that.'' Neville said in awe. Harry just smiled to him reassuringly.

Professor Groubly-Plank showed them some weird little animals with two tails and a pair of horns, but Harry couldn't quite catch their name. Charms went in a better mood than Potions, except when Dean Thomas accidentally threw a growing spell on Neville. Poor boy had to go to the Hospital wing to fix his enormous ears. After their lesson finished, Harry and Ron headed to the common room when they saw Malfoy approaching.

''Potter, what are you waiting for? You have detention with Snape.'' Malfoy spat.

''Bloody hell, I completely forgot about that! See you later Ron.'' Harry sighed and trailed to the dungeons with a frown. This is going to be a long evening.

* * *

Here you go! I have a question:

Should Snape start acting like Harry is his son or continue to pretend?

Please help, that will affect the content of the next chapter.


	15. Detention with Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Detention with Snape

The boys walked through the empty corridors towards the dungeons. Somehow they managed to keep themselves alive on the way, though Harry had to admit that this was a very good chance to get rid of Malfoy. If he killed Malfoy in the dark, there would be less witnesses. Draco knocked on the heavy door of Snape's office.

''Come in.'' A cold voice spoke and the boys entered the dim office. They both were surprised to see professor McGonagall standing by the desk. She usually never came down in the dungeons.

''Good evening.'' Boys greeted as politely as their rage let them.

''Good evening.'' Minerva harshly replied. Harry could see that she wasn't very thrilled at the fact that he got his first detention from his father. That meant that he really did something wrong. Severus didn't respond, he stood up and walked towards them.

''I'm tired of you two fighting every time I turn my back. Not even taking points from your houses works anymore, so I figured we'll just have to try a different solution.'' Severus smirked at them. Harry rebelliously looked at the floor the whole time.

''I ran out on an ingredient that exists only in the Forbidden forest. You two dunderheads are going to get that ingredient and due to the fact that it grows only in one area of the forest, you'll have to look for it together. I expect you'll be back till morning.'' Severus said with a silky tone.

''But professor! You can't do that!'' Draco protested.

''I can and I believe I just did.'' Severus replied calmly. ''You could use spending some time alone with Potter, maybe you will work out your differences.'' He sneered. ''You better get that plant on time or else there will be hell to pay.''

''Fine. Let's get this over with already.'' Harry coldly replied and turned to leave the office.

''Not so fast, Potter. I need to have a word with you.'' Severus said with a tone that usually meant trouble. He shoved a parchment and a bag in Draco's hands. ''Here. This is a photograph of the plant you have to find. Minerva, can you please escort Mr. Malfoy outside?'' Severus asked. Minerva nodded formally. Harry noticed that she was relieved for leaving the gloomy dungeons. She opened the door and walked out with Draco following her reluctantly. Severus flicked his wand and the door shut behind the young Slytherin. When Harry made sure that Minerva and Draco were far enough, he said

''Dunderhead?''

''Sorry about that, it has grown into a habbit by now.'' Severus shrugged his shoulders. ''Harry, I don't want you to get in trouble with Slytherins, especially with Draco Malfoy.'' Potions Master said, his voice was now quite different.

''I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself. Besides, he was the one who started it!'' Harry defended himself.

''He's doing that only to annoy you, you should be smarter then to fall for his childish tricks.''

''If you think I'm going to stay silent while he's offending my godfather, you're wrong.''

''I know that you cared about... Sirius, but next time just ignore it. I don't want to give you more detentions.''

''That's a first.'' Harry muttered remembering how previous years Snape gave him detentions every time he gave him a wrong look.

''Don't be sarcastic, I didn't know then that you were my son.'' Severus sighed tiredly.

''Fine, maybe I deserved it this time.'' Harry smirked.

''Here's a photograph of the plant.'' Severus gave him a piece of parchment and a small bag.

''Can't you just tell me where I can find it?'' Harry sighed looking at the smudged picture of a purple plant.

''No, then it wouldn't be a proper detention, now would it?'' Severus smiled to his son mischievously.

''Okay, I have a question; would you mind if you lose one of your Slytherins in the forest? We can say it was a testral...''

''Harry! Be careful.'' Severus interrupted him. ''It grows near the maple tree in the left part of the forest.''

Harry said his thanks and left the office folding the photo of the plant. When he walked out of the castle it was already dark and Minerva and Draco were near the entrance to the forest so he hurried up. Finally, he arrived and Minerva spoke

''I will be waiting here for you to return, if you encounter any problems just send red flares with your wands into the air. And please, try not to kill each other.'' She pleaded. ''One more thing; you might want to mark your way so you can come back. We don't want to lose any more students.'' She gave Harry a look, he immediately thought of Hermione.

''Alright, let's go already. I don't intend to wander the forest the whole night with... this.'' Harry threw a disgusted look in Malfoy's direction.

''Move it, Potter.'' Malfoy hissed heading into the woods.

''Harry, don't do anything stupid.'' Minerva quietly warned him before he walked into the pitched dark forest.

It's a scary thing, to walk in the dark alone, but even scarier when you're walking in the dark with an enemy. Draco refused to walk in front of Harry in fear that he might hex him or something. So they walked one next to the other. They both agreed on having their wands in the air. That way they won't be able to do any spells while their wands are producing light.

''This is all your fault, you know?'' Draco hissed.

''Oh, really? I don't remember me being the one who started it.''

''Well, I can't help the fact that you annoy me.'' Draco spat.

''Shut up, Malfoy.'' Harry scoffed at him. He marked another tree with a spell that Hermione used to mark the doors in the Ministry.

''How are we supposed to find that stupid plant in the dark? I can't even see the photo.'' Draco stared blankly at the parchment.

''Let's go this way.'' Harry suggested remembering where Severus told him the plant grows.

''No, let's go this way.'' Draco protested.

''No, it's this way. Come on.'' Harry assured him.

''How the bloody hell you know where it grows? I don't remember you knowing anything about Potions, for Merlin's sake last year you even had to attend extra hours with Snape because your potions sucked.'' Draco sneered.

''Why do you always have to such an idiot? I know for a fact that it grows near the maple trees, and that's in this direction.'' Harry pointed his wand left.

''Fine, you go your way, I'll go mine.'' Draco turned away.

''Whatever, don't blame it on me if something happens to you.'' Harry rolled his eyes.

''What could possibly happen to me?''

''You're heading the way where Ron and me encountered gigantic spiders on second year.'' Harry said calmly like enormous spiders are the most common thing in the world.

''You're lying.'' Draco said trying to look as brave as possible what by the way didn't work. ''What the hell did you and Weasley do in the forest anyway?''

''Trust me, you don't want to know.''

After that Draco followed Harry although he tried to convince him that he's wrong. Despite the light coming from their wands, they were still tripping over rocks and roots. Soon they found the place where the plant was growing. Harry gently picked up as much flowers as possible puting it in his bag unlike Draco who quickly grabbed a few flowers and carelessly shoved them in the bag.

''I told you we'll find it here.'' Hary said while he stood up from the ground.

''Yeah, right. It was just a lucky guess.''

''You just can't admit that you were wrong?''

''That's because I'm usually right.'' Draco said decidedly. ''I was right when I said that mudbloods won't stay at Hogwarts for much more time. It's a matter of days when the rest of your kind will have their children out of our school, just like the Grangers did.''

''Don't you ever call Hermione a mudblood again.'' Harry threatened. His voice echoed the forest.

''It's the truth, isn't it? Just accept the fact that mudbloods don't belong in Hogwarts.They can never mount to anything great like...''

''Like Voldemort? I'm afraid I'll have to dissapoint you, but your Lord was a mudblood too.'' Harry enjoyed that stunned expresion on his face.

''Shut up! That's not true, you're just saying that...''

''...because it's the truth? My God, your father obviously didn't teach you well.'' He acted surprised.

''I'll ask my father and then you'll see who was right!''

''You do that and let me know what he tells you. But I woudn't be surprised if he doesn't know the truth either. I mean, I told him that the last time we met, but he was occupied with the Prophecy so maybe he didn't get me seriously.'' Harry said and continued his way out of the forest.

Draco was fuming. He wanted so badly to strangle his company, but decided to wait until they exit the forest before he does anything. Harry was walking away, thinking Draco was behind him following. After a while, he turned around and realised he wasn't.

''Oi! Malfoy!'' He yelled. ''Where the hell are you, you stupid git?'' Harry muttered to himself.

For a minute he thought about simply leaving the forest and Malfoy in it, but then he would have to explain why he lost him on the way and might earn more detentions. So he reluctantly turned back and went looking for his Slytherin collegue. It wasn't long before he noticed his blonde hair and the creature moving towards him. Draco was walking backwards in fear of the centaur who was coming closer to him every second.

''Firenze!'' Harry called. The features turned towards him.

''Young Harry, what are you doing here alone?'' Firenze kindly asked.

''Oh, one of the professors sent me to get an ingredient. Actually, I'm not alone.'' Harry responded glaring at Draco who was now leaning agaist a tree.

''You're not? Is this young man before me your friend?'' Firenze gestured towards the frightened boy. Harry smirked at him. Draco pleaded him with his dark eyes to save him. He remembered what this creatures did to Umbridge and he didn't want to have the same happen to him.

''No, he's not my friend. I'd love to stay and talk but I have to go now, I got what I needed. Bye Firenze.'' Harry coldly said and turned away.

''Potter! What are you doing?'' Draco panicked, his eyes filled with fear. Harry didn't show that he heard him as he was slowly geting further away. ''Potter, come back! Don't leave me with him, he's going to kill me!''

''And why should I help you?'' Harry stoped walking. ''Because you insult my friends and me? Because you don't miss a chance to get me in trouble? Or because now I'm stuck here with you because of a fight you started?''

''Look, I'm sorry.'' Draco silently muttered with an effort.

''Yes?''

''Okay, I won't insult you or any of your friends anymore.''

''Go on.'' Harry barely suspended laughter.

''I'll try not to get you in trouble or fight with you...''

''...and you are going to apologize to Hermione when she comes back or I'll have the entire school know that I, a_ Gryffindor_, saved your unworthy life.'' Harry finished coming closer again.

Draco was about to say that Hermione will never come back and that he would never ever apologize to a mudblood but he stayed silent considering the position he was in. He reluctantly nodded carefully eyeing the centaur who was quite amused with the happenings.

''Good. Can you please step aside, Firenze?'' Harry asked with a smile. The centaur winked while he moved backwards. Draco swiftly ran away as quickly as he could without a second look at the centaur.

''Thanks, Firenze. I believe that after this he'll stay out of the forest for a while.'' Harry laughed and trailed off.

When he reached the end of the Forbidden forest he saw Draco still running all the way to the lake. Professor McGonagall worriedly ran after him and stoped him before he reached the water. Harry hurried towards them.

''What did you do to him?'' Minerva spat at him as soon as he came close enough to hear her.

''Me? Nothing.'' Harry looked at her innocently. She shook her head in disbelief and headed to the castle with Draco walking behind her.

''Hey, Malfoy. I should probably tell you that Firenze would never harm anyone. But I still expect you to do all those things you said while you were 'in danger' or else you know what will happen.'' Harry tapped him friendly on the shoulder and hurried up. Malfoy glared at him viciously not believeing that a Gryffindor had just outsmarted him.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for the delay in updating, I've been very busy with school and I just didn't have time to write. I hope to finish the next chapter sooner, but I need your help for that. Will Ron find out that Severus is Harry's father ( one way or another )? Should I have Hermione back in Hogwarts before Christmas?

Please review and help me,

Lily


	16. An invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

An invitation

Severus Snape was, predictably, in his dungeons brewing a healing potion when Draco furiously bursted inside without knocking. The Potions Master, not used to having someone come in his dungeons like this, accidentally droped the nepentes roots in the cauldron which ruined all of his precious work.

''What do you think you're doing? Out! Get out and enter when you are permitted!'' Severus yelled at his already annoyed student.

The young Slytherin rolled his eyes and went out. He did as he was told and knocked on the door but there was no response. Severus moved the cauldron and the ingredients cursing. He slowly stroded to his chair and sat down.

''Come in.'' Severus spoke after Draco knocked for the seventh time.

Draco stepped inside and much to Severus' surpsise threw a bag with the plant on his table. The bag would surely fell on the ground if Snape didn't stop it.

''Does this mean you finished your detention?'' Severus asked as calm as possible.

''Yes! This is the last time I ever did a detention with that blasted Potter!'' Draco shouted.

''I sure hope it is. You know how I hate giving detention to my own students but believe me, next time you do something similar you'll only wish to have detention with Potter.'' Severus rose on his feet.

''Fine, can I go now?'' Draco asked, he didn't want to test further his Master who already seemed to be quite angry.

''Yes.''

Draco excused himself and left the dungeons. Just when Severus sat in his chair to check the ingredient Draco brought, someone knocked on the door again.

''Damn it, who is it now?'' Severus cursed while he stood up to open the door.

''It's me.'' Harry didn't wait for permission to come in but went to put the bag on the table.

''Draco looked very annoyed, what did you do to him?'' Severus asked suspiciously.

''Why does everyone ask me that? I didn't do ANYTHING to him, okay?'' The boy shouted almost annoyed.

''I don't believe you, but we'll discuss it some other time. Tell me, did you have any problems with getting the ingredient?''

''Not really, though it took me some time to convince Malfoy to follow me... I'd love to stay and chat but I'm tired. Good night.'' Harry quickly muttered and left his father who looked surprised.

''Good night.'' Severus responded although Harry already left, he wasn't accustomed to this kind of behavior; students usually asked if they can go. He shook his head, Harry wasn't just a student.

More than a month had passed and there was still no news from Hermione. The boys wanted to contact her but didn't know how so they simply waited. Ron asked Harry several times what did he do to Draco because he wasn't around to annoy them anymore. Harry always avoided to respond. After every class with Dumbledore Harry was getting better in Defence Against the Dark Arts. For the first time in his life, Harry enjoyed classes with Severus. He was pleasantly surprised at how his potions almost every time turned out good. Both Severus and Harry were sure that no one suspected that they were anyhow related. The boys were now getting better grades, probably because Hermione wasn't there to give them her homework so they had to do it themelves. As much as they didn't want to admit it, it helped them.

''Harry, do you think we should try to write to her?'' Ron asked while he was putting his shoes on.

''I don't think so, she most likely won't get the letter and we could get her in trouble if her parents see an owl.''

''But they how can we know she's okay? Maybe she's in trouble or... or...''

''Hey, relax. I's sure she's fine.'' Harry yelled from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand.

''I hope so... Hurry up, we'll be late for Transfiguration.''

The end of the semester was near which meant more exams every week. Harry and Ron spent more time in the library than in common room, which managed to surprise not only madam Pince but Professor McGonagall too. Once she entered the library to get a book for her class and found Harry in front of a stockpile of books. She immediately ran over to him and felt his forehead. When he asked her what was she doing, McGonagall replied that she thought he was ill.

While Harry was getting better in Potions, Ron was definitely getting worse. Snape wasn't very helpfull on that matter either; once he caught Harry helping Ron he gave them both extra homework and took them 10 points. Despite that, everyone was surprised to hear that Harry was taking remedial Potions classes with Snape. Especially because they all knew about the mutual animosity between them and Harry's complete ignorance for Potions for the past five years. Of all the people, Ron was the one who was most surprised. He knew his friend very well, but just couldn't understand how he all of the sudden became so bloody good in Potions. He would surely be jealous on his friend if Harry didn't in the same time get worse in Herbology. That was now one of Ron's favourite subjects. Harry just never managed to find enough time for Hebology when there was so more important things to do. Such as practicing Quidditch. It was one of the rare things that could make him forget everything that was happening, especially with Snape. Not that it bothered him so much, but sometimes it was just hard to bare with something like that. He failed to convince Ron to stay in the team.

It was only two weeks left till Christmas holidays. It was Friday evening and Harry was getting back from the Quidditch practice. When he entered the common room he found Ron sitting in the dark.

''You're finally here. I've been waiting for almost half an hour.''

''God, you scared me.'' Harry turned on the light holding to his chest.

''How was practice?''

''Exausting.'' Harry threw himself on the sofa.

''Snape was here, he was looking for you.'' Ron said with a compassionate tone, Snape usually meant trouble.

''Really? What did he want?'' Harry quickly stood up.

''I don't know, he told me to tell you that he's waiting for you in his dungeons.'' Ron replied with a yawn. ''I'm going to bed.''

''Thanks, I'll be right back.'' Harry stormed out of the common room towards the dungeons. He almost tripped over Filch's cat which was sneaking around the corridors in the dark. Her ghastly eyes flashed in the dark and disappeared.

Harry was knocking on Snape's door in the next two minutes. He came in as soon as he heard his father's voice.

''Good evening.'' Harry greeted leaving the door slightly opened.

''Good evening.'' Severus looked up from the book he had been reading and took off his glasses.

''Ron told me you needed to see me.'' Harry sat down and pour himself a cup tea.

''Yes, indeed.'' Severus glanced towards his son, for a split second he was distracted by the boy's liberty in his presence.''I was thinking...''

''Yes?'' Harry raised his look anxious to hear to whatever his father wanted to say. It was amusing to see Severus Snape confused although Harry didn't know the reason.

''Well, the school is almost over and...'' Severus bit his lip nervously.

''And?''

''Harry, I wan't you to stay with me at the Snape manor during the Christmas holidays.'' Severus looked like he was relieved to finally get it out of him.

''What?'' Harry glared at him with his mouth opened.

''I think that we should spend Christmas together at my house, I am your father, after all.''

Harry didn't have the time to respond because the door suddenly shut. They both swiftly pointed their looks towards the door that was a second ago still opened. Severus and Harry shared a worried look and stormed out of the dungeons.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me for my spelling mistakes , I don't have a beta.

Please leave a review, thanks.

Lily


	17. The Snape manor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

The Snape manor

When they ran out in the hallway, it was already too late. The only thing they could see in front of them was empty corridors; although the torches were lit, barely produced any light. Harry instinctively ran to the left and Severus to the right. They both came to the end of the hallway and couldn't see anything but statues lightened by the silver moonlight. Whoever it was eavesdropping on their conversation was gone. They saw only one option: to sit and cry over their exposed secret. Severus, rather than crying, cursed while he slamming the door so hard that a few jars fell from the shelves shattering.

''Was anyone following you?'' He harshly asked.

''No... I don't think so.'' Harry said insecurely.

''Damn, do you have any idea who it might be?''

''No, but I saw Mrs. Norris on the way here. Maybe it was Filch.''

''I doubt it, we would surely see him, and he is not in his best years and could not have gotten far.''

''What are we going to do now?''

''We can only wait to see what this person will do with the information he or she heard. I just hope it won't spread all over the school till morning.''

''To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind that much anymore.'' Harry said almost in a whisper. Severus gave him a questioning look.

''I thought you were against anyone knowing we were related,'' he declared, surprised that he'd been able to keep his voice calm.

''That was when I thought you were a greasy self-concentrated thick-headed bastard. Now I think you're okay,'' Harry stated. Severus kindly smiled at his son. This was definitely a pleasant surprise. At that point, Severus was almost thankful to the person that was behind that door a few minutes ago.

''I'm glad to hear it. So, what's your answer?''

''To what?'' Harry stared at the dark haired man blankly. Severus was a bit annoyed at his son's lack of attention.

"Whether or not you're going to my manor for Christmas holidays.'' It was easier the second time.

''I'm still under the impression YOU are asking ME to spend Christmas at your house?'' Harry exclaimed, surprised.

''Well, you're my son aren't you?'' Severus replied sarcastically. ''Though I'll understand if it's too soon to...''

''I accept.''

''What did you say?'' Severus thought he heard it wrong.

''I said I'll go to your house during the holidays.''

''That's... That's great!'' Severus said enthusiastically.

''Yeah, a good friend of yours told me I should give you a chance. Maybe you're not that bad after all, and it will be a nice to have a father around for a change.'' Harry teased.

''Now we have to think an excuse for your Muggle relatives...''

''Oh, don't worry about them, they won't miss me much,'' Harry said, instantly cringing at the very thought of them.

''What about Weasley? I'm sure he'll ask you to go at his house like he does every year.''

''Ron, if you will.'' Harry corrected him. ''I hate lying to him but I'll think of a story, don't worry.''

''Then it's settled.'' Severus said with contempt. ''I'm sure you're tired. You can go to sleep now.''

''Good night.'' Harry said and left the dungeons. He wasn't this happy in a long time despite that there was one more person to know their, until recently, well guarded secret. Now the problem was what to tell Ron. He had the whole night to think of a reason to stay at Hogwarts.

Severus was right; Ron did invite Harry to go to the Burrows for Christmas the next day. They were eating their breakfast in the great hall. Severus watched from the professors table how his son lied to his best friend because of him. He was eager to know how Harry will get out of this one.

''You know I'd love to come but Dumbledore thinks I'll be safer at my aunt's house.''

''Dumbledore said you'd be safer around bunch of Muggles then with wizards?'' Ron asked in disbelief.

''Right, you know him and his ideas...''

''Yeah, but what I don't know is when you started to listen to him. As far as I know you always did what you wanted.'' Ron said with a confused tone.

''Well, now it's different...'' Harry didn't expect so many questions from his best friends.

''How's that?'' Ron tried to get his point.

''Look, I have to listen to him or I could really get in trouble.''

''You didn't mind that before, when Sirius was alive. He wouldn't listen to Dumbledore.''

''Well, Sirius is dead. And I'm nothing like him, you should know that by now.'' Harry spat.

''No, you're not. You're not like your father either.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Harry put down his fork and gave Ron an angry glare.

''Nothing, just that I'm surprised at the sudden interest in keeping yourself safe.''

''It's not just me, you and your family would be in danger too and I can't allow it. I'd rather be with the Dursleys then to put your lives is danger. What's with all this questions anyway?'' Harry asked, surprised.

''Nothing, I just wanted for you to come spend Christmas with us.'' Ron shrugged his shoulders.

''Believe me; I regret it more that you do. If it's any comfort, I'll write to you.''

''Fine, but what am I going to tell my Mum?'' Ron asked, disappointed.

''The truth; Dumbledore ordered me to stay with my relatives. Trust me, she'll understand.'' Harry said with bitterness in his voice; he remembered how Dumbledore told the whole Order that he's Snape's son.

Ron simply shrugged his shoulders and let go of the subject in which he wasn't going to win anyway. Both Harry and Severus were a bit tense during the breakfast, part of them expected that till morning the whole school would rumour about them being father and son. Therefore they were rather surprised when this turned out to be a usual breakfast like any other.

The boys were on their way to Charms with their books in their hands. They were about to write the half-term exam in Charms and Harry knew he had to do it well though his grades from this subject were good when compared to the last year. Two hours later they were heading to Transfiguration to another exam. The easiest exam was the one Dumbledore gave them. Well, at least to Harry, considering that he was the first one to finish it. The rest of the day Ron and Harry didn't talk much, Harry assumed it was because he wasn't going to the Burrows. That was the only reason he could think of as to why Ron was upset.

In the next five days they finished most of their exams except Potions. Finally, one afternoon, three days before holidays, they were on their way to the dungeons.

''How can you be so calm!'' Ron almost screamed.

''What? I realised that there's no point in worrying about something that I have no control of,'' Harry responded nonchalantly while he entered the dungeons and took a seat.

''It's easy for you to say,'' Ron muttered as he became paler every second. At the point Snape entered the dungeons, Ron's face turned in to a light shade of green. Severus strode through the classroom, his robes floating around him.

''You have forty minutes to brew this potion.'' Severus authoritatively flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard. ''You'll find all the ingredients you need under your tables. You can now begin,'' Severus ordered as he turned the hourglass upside down.

Harry hoped he'd brew the potion correctly because his grade depended on it. Although Severus was his father, he surely wouldn't give him a grade he didn't deserve. First Harry calmly read the instructions and then started to prepare all the necessary ingredients. Ron on the other hand was sweating and Harry could see his hands were uncontrollably shaking. But that was nothing to what Neville looked like. Every once in a while, Severus walked across the classroom; something that only made his students more nervous. Harry managed to finish his potion in the right way; it even had the dark blue colour like it was written on the blackboard. He slipped the potion in a vial and put it on the Severus' table much to everyone's surprise. Usually he was among the last ones who finished the potion and it usually didn't go well. Harry picked up his things and left the classroom along with two girls from Ravenclaw and a boy from Slytherin.

He went up to his dormitory and waited for Ron to arrive. Half an hour later Ron burst in the room and threw his bag on the floor so harshly that all the books fell out.

''Bloody hell! I messed it up!''

''Hey, I'm sure it's not so bad.'' Harry jumped from his bed trying to comfort his friend.

''Not so bad! Instead of blue my potion turned green! Bloody hell!'' Ron yelled. ''How come you did it so fast?'' He asked almost enviously.

''Oh, I was just lucky.''

Ron turned away and went to sleep without a word. Ten minutes later, Harry was about to do the same when he heard a scream coming from the common room. He quickly grabbed his wand and ran downstairs. He found a first year standing in front of the fireplace.

''What's going on?'' Harry asked the girl who was obviously speechless. When he came closer he realized what scared the girl. He smiled and explained the blue haired girl that the figure in the fireplace is just a strange looking log. She ran off to her dormitory leaving him alone in front of the fireplace.

''Hi, Hermione!''

''Hi! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I tried to contact you yesterday but the common room was empty. How are you?'' She took in a deep breath.

''Great, how are you?''

''Good, I think my plan's working. But I don't have the time to explain, my parents are in the next room and they could get in any minute. I just wanted to talk to you and Ron to see how things are going there. Where's Ron?''

''He's sleeping. He got upset over Potions, we had the half-term exam a while ago.''

''Did you do it well?'' Hermione asked a bit afraid of the answer she might get.

''Yes, as a matter of fact I did,'' Harry stated.

''I'm glad. Look, I probably won't be around to see you or Ron on Christmas so I wish you both a Merry Christmas. I suppose you're going at Ron's place for holidays?''

''No, I'm not. Dumbledore ordered me to stay with the Dursleys, just to be safe.'' Harry lied.

''Oh, that sucks! Maybe I'll be able to send... Damn-'' Suddenly, Hermione's head disappeared from the fireplace. Harry quickly ran to the dormitory to tell his friend the news. But when he saw him sleeping, he decided to tell him everything in the morning.

''Why didn't you call me?'' Ron asked when Harry told him about Hermione the next day.

''You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up,'' Harry explained. ''Besides, I didn't talk to her for very long, she just told me that her plan is working and she wished you a Merry Christmas.''

''Oh, I hope she'll come back soon,'' Ron sighed.

The last day of school, Harry packed his things along with Ron and Neville. He tried to look as annoyed as possible for going to Dursleys so Ron wouldn't suspect anything. He obviously managed that because Ron didn't ask him anymore questions about why he has to go to his stupid relatives. When Neville asked him why wasn't he going with Hogwarts Express, Harry responded that Dumbledore will take him personally to the Dursleys. After everyone left, Severus came to the Gryffindor common room where Harry was already waiting with his trunk.

''Are you ready?'' Severus asked.

''Yes, I am.''

''Good, follow me.'' He ordered.

They left the common room and Harry followed Severus all the way to the dungeons and then through a dark corridor that he'd never seen before. After almost 10 minutes of walking through the corridor, they finally arrived in front of a thick wooden door that was locked down by several chains and charms. Severus muttered an incantation and all the chains disappeared. They entered a small dim room with almost no light. In the middle of the room was a small table with a book that looked very heavy. Much to Harry's disappointment, the book was a portkey. They both hold to it and after Severus muttered another incantation they arrived on a large clearing. The sight in front of them was beautiful: a manor nearly half the size of Hogwarts castle.

''Welcome to the Snape manor,'' Severus said.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to starfan1, rosiegirl, Anna Evans, Lady Lily and all of you who reviewed. I want to thank Amanda who's patient enought to correct my mistakes. **

**I'd appreciate if you leave a review so that I know what to do with the story to make it better for all the people who read it. Thanks,**

**Lily**


	18. A new home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

A new home for Christmas

Harry gazed up at the gothic-style mansion with appreciation, admiring the gargoyles which seemed as if they were going to come to life every second, his eyes following the brown vines that crept up the gray stone. Although it was winter time, there wasn't snow around the house. It looked like it was frozen in time.

When Harry entered the manor, he found himself standing in an oversized foyer with a huge fireplace. He put his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the floor. Two marble staircases connected on the second floor, curved along the circular walls that held moving portraits of black haired, pale faced people sneering eerily at the newcomer. He took another glance around the room and noticed a tall, dark figure walking straight towards him. Unknowing what it was, he immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the figure.

''I would advise you to put your wand down, Harry. We wouldn't want to scare Miss. Madeleine.'' Severus entered the room, slightly amused.

''Who?'' Harry asked confused.

''Hello, young Harry, I'm Madeleine, the housekeeper. It is nice to finally meet you.'' The thin older woman stretched out her hand toward him. She was wearing a simple brown dress and a small silver medallion around her neck. Her hair was tied up like Professor McGonagall's.

''It's nice to meet you as well.'' Harry muttered, turning around sharply towards his father with a questioning glare.

''Madeleine is taking care of the house while I'm at Hogwarts.'' Severus explained. Miss Madeleine nodded with a light smile. ''I don't like to leave my house empty.''

''Severus, there is something I need to talk to you about.'' Madeleine spoke with a somewhat serious tone.

''Of course, but first, I'll escort Harry to his room. Please, wait for me in the study room.'' Severus said and gestured Harry to follow him up the curved stairs. Harry noticed, as he walked behind his father, that a man on one of the portraits was speaking parseltongue. He couldn't quite understand what the dark haired man was saying because he was whispering. But the look that the man gave him was disturbing.

''Harry, this is your room.'' Severus opened the nearest door in the hallway.

In the middle of the largest room he had ever seen was a huge four-poster bed, like the ones at Hogwarts. The sheets were blue, and so were the curtains on the large windows. Opposite the bed was an enormous fireplace. On Harry's left was a huge bookcase and a closet. On the other side was a desk with four drawers and more books on it. His eyes soon shifted to another portrait, this one was life-sized and Harry recognized it as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin similar to the one he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't know why it was there, his father had obviously forgotten that he was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin as he probably wished. The man with a stern look on the portrait wasn't showing any signs that he had even noticed Harry entering the room.

''So how do you like it?''

''It's cool! I never had a room as big and bright as this one.'' Harry said in awe; his eyes still fixed on the portrait.

''Fine then, I'll leave you to unpack.'' Severus said satisfied just when Harry wanted to ask him about Salazar.

Severus left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry took his time to explore the room and found out that he even had his own bathroom. He unpacked his things and put all of his clothes in the closet that was bigger that the cupboard in which he lived for a while at the Dursleys. In the closet he found some new clothes that Severus obviously bought him himself without Harry's knowledge. Otherwise he wouldn't accept it. After he finished unpacking his things, he went to the bathroom and took a long bath. It was about 2pm when someone knocked on the door. When Harry opened it, he saw Madeleine standing in front of him.

''Your father is waiting for you to join him at lunch.'' She said with a smile.

''Thanks, I'll be right there.'' Harry replied and closed the door. He changed his clothes and went downstairs.

He wondered where the dining room was; if the door wasn't opened he would be lost for sure. Severus sat by the long oak table, he gestured towards the chair next to him when his son came closer. The food appeared on the table as soon as he sat down.

''I hope you like the room. If you want to change anything just tell Miss Madeleine.'' Severus said.

''No, the room is perfect. She won't join us for diner?'' Harry asked.

''I invited her, but she thought we needed to be alone.''

''Is she a witch too?''

''Yes, she is. She came to the house five years ago, when the woman that took care of my house died.''

''What happened to her?'' Harry asked.

''One day she left the house to visit her sister and in about two days I heard she had past away. She probably died of old age.'' Severus concluded.

''Does Miss Madeleine know I'm your son?'' Harry asked as he put some more potatoes on his plate.

''Of course she does. She insisted on meeting you, the famous Harry Potter.'' The last word was said with a somewhat bitter voice.

''Will she tell anyone?'' Harry said, ignoring his father's bitterness.

''No, no one knows you're here and it's going to stay that way. I trust Madeleine, or else I wouldn't have brought you to stay here.''

After the diner Harry went back to his room and Severus went to the library, to write a letter.

It was two days before Christmas; Madeleine asked Harry to help her decorate the house. Severus wasn't so happy with the idea; he didn't like the decorations, but at least he made sure they would be green and silver, much to Harry's disappointment. They even put adornments on the portraits, never minding the cursing that came from the frames. Every time Harry or Madeleine asked Severus to join them, he responded that he has better things to do than to hang mistletoes around the house. Secretly, he enjoyed watching his son in the Christmas mood.

When they were done with all the decorations, in the middle of the living room was a tall Christmas tree with silver ornaments. It was beautiful, a real Christmas tree, just as Harry always wanted. That night Harry went to sleep happy, the last time he decorated a house for Christmas was when Sirius was still alive. When he made sure everyone was sleeping, Severus put presents under the tree. He couldn't remember when the last time he did something like that was, probably never.

''Wake up, sleepy!'' Madeleine entered Harry's room and moved the curtains to let the sun in. Harry wearily rubbed his eyes putting his glasses on again, he glanced on the clock; it was 10am.

''Good morning.'' Harry muttered with a yawn.

''Merry Christmas! Come on, the presents won't open on their own!'' The woman said, obviously in a very bright mood. She was wearing a red hat that was similar to the one muggle Santa Claus wore; she smiled at Harry and went downstairs.

Harry mentally cursed; he had just realized that he didn't get a present for anyone. So he decided to improvise, he rushed to his trunk to search for something which would do as a decent present. Finally he came up with two things he thought would do as presents; his crystal ball for Divination and a book he forgot to return at the Hogwarts library. He quickly wrapped it and hurried downstairs. Severus was sitting in the living room on a sofa, reading the newspapers.

''Merry Christmas.'' Severus greeted as he noticed Harry coming downstairs. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Yes, I did, Merry Christmas to you too.'' Harry answered holding the presents behind his back.

''Aren't you going to open your gifts?'' Severus asked mischievously.

''You go first.'' Harry said and handed his father a book. Severus unwrapped his gift and smirked.

''You shouldn't have bothered. Thank you.''

''Oh, it was nothing. Just don't show the book in front of Madame Pince.'' Harry said and they started to laugh.

''Now it's your turn.'' Severus gestured towards the presents under the tree; there were at least eight of them.

Harry kneeled by the tree and started to unwrap his presents. He got more clothes, things for school, a chess board and a lot of candies. Just as he was about to open the last two presents, someone rang on the door. Severus immediately glanced towards Harry warning him to stay where he was. A few seconds later Madeleine came into the room.

''Severus, Lucius Malfoy is here to see you.'' She sternly said.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't help it! What do you thing about bringing Madeleine in the story? Should Lucius find out about Harry and Severus?

Thanks very much to Aine, who edited the chapter.

Lily


	19. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Trouble

Madeleine waited by the door to hear a response from Severus who frowned and then turned to his son who had a bewildered look on his face. He had no idea what Malfoy was doing in his home and on Christmas of all days. He just hoped that it wasn't Voldemort who sent him because then he would be forced to leave Harry alone in the house. While he was thinking about the reason for Malfoy's presence there, Harry was waiting impatiently for his father to tell him what to do.

''Harry, I think it would be best if you hide until he leaves, he shouldn't see you here.'' Severus quickly stood up; he didn't like this at all.

''Where should I go? I mean, I can't go out now, he'll notice me.'' Harry said nervously. Severus narrowed his eyes. He didn't think about that.

''You're right,'' Severus walked over the room in a quick pace, ''Hide in here.'' He said, opening the door which led to a very small room.

''What should I say to our guest?'' Madeleine asked with a concerned frown. Severus turned over to her, his eyes intently focused on hers.

''Let him in.'' He decidedly responded.

''Fine, as you wish.'' With those words she closed the door behind her with a worried look.

''Stay here until I come to get you out.'' Severus ordered and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked around the room, the walls were light blue and there wasn't any light coming from outside so he lit the torch by the door. There was a sofa on the other end and a small bookcase, but not like the ones in the study room. The books on this shelve seemed really old. There wasn't enough space for anything else in the room except a small table by the sofa.

Harry didn't notice another portrait on the wall until he sat on the sofa. It was a young girl, maybe 17 years old. She had light brown, almost red hair and black eyes that stared right into his. In Harry's opinion, she looked different from the other portraits he saw in this house but nonetheless freaky just as the rest. She was glaring at the young boy as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Harry was about to ask who she was but then he heard voices coming from the living room belonging to Lucius and his father. He came closer to the door hoping he'd hear what the men were talking about.

''Good day, Severus.'' Lucius greeted formally as he slowly entered the living room. Severus could see by his face that he was gloating and he had no doubt he would soon find out why.

''Good day. What good brings you here?'' Severus tried to keep a polite conversation, if at all possible.

''I'm afraid no good, at least not for you. As a matter of fact, this won't be a pleasant visit at all.'' Malfoy couldn't hide his contempt.

''It never is.'' Severus spat.

''I didn't know you celebrate Christmas, I wonder for whom are this presents for?'' He added with a fake smile.

''What do you want?'' Severus asked even tones, never minding Malfoy's question.

''You know, I thought that at least _you_ would be smarter than to keep secrets from the Dark Lord.''

''What are you talking about, Malfoy?'' Snape was shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his composure before any of surprise showed on his face.

''I'm talking about a certain brat, living at your house.'' Lucius took a seat opposite to Severus, who remained standing with a cautious look on his pale face.

''I don't know what you...''

''Don't play stupid with me, Severus. I know Potter is here.''

Severus froze on the spot. He didn't respond, but rather waited to see the consequences. If he played this well, maybe he would manage to turn it in his favor. Knowing Malfoy like he did, he was aware that he would do anything to get him in even more trouble with Voldemort so he had to watch his every word.

''I see.'' Severus whispered. ''I suppose you're going to tell it to the Dark Lord.''

''Be sure that I will. I was watching you for a while and waited for you to make a wrong step. It paid off. The Dark Lord will be pleased when_ I _tell him that his spy keeps his worst enemy in his own house.''

''Of course, just be sure to also tell him that the brat now completely trusts me. If I wanted I could have killed him, but I wanted to bring him to the Dark Lord myself. But if you want, you can tell him that I captured Potter in my house, I'm sure he would be interested in why it wasn't **you** who did it.'' Severus added in a vengeful hiss.

Malfoy suddenly turned pale; this wasn't exactly what he expected when he decided to come to Severus' house. Potions Master enjoyed the confused look on his face. Malfoy's plan had backfired.

''That's not true... You're lying because I got through you, that's it. No one will believe you.'' Lucius growled.

''Be reasonable, Lucius. Why in the world would I ever keep a spoiled self-centered mudblood in my house if not for our cause? You are familiar with the oath we gave to the Dark Lord and I for once always respected it.''

''Then why didn't you say anything sooner? Why wait all this time? Potter is in your house for a while now and no one knows except me.'' Lucius narrowed his eyes.

''Because I had to earn his trust! How else do you think I would gain control of him? For Merlin's sake he even managed to escape the Dark Lord, several times in fact. Not that I'm saying our Lord is incompetent, but the brat is tough to handle.''

Lucius came closer, glaring at the man as if he was trying to see the truth in his deep black eyes. Severus held his calmness.

''Let's just say you're telling the truth; how did Potter end up in your house anyway? I doubt Dumbledore would let him go out of his sight.'' Lucius scoffed at the old man's name.

''Just the opposite, Dumbledore was the one who made the suggestion that Potter should stay with someone who could keep him safe because he was too busy to watch over him with all this fuss at the Ministry. I volunteered, knowing that I could finally get the kid where I wanted him - under my supervision. Dumbledore accepted, but little did he know that he was making one of the worst moves in his career. We, along with certain members of the Order tricked Potter by telling him some things about his past that involved me and his mother. Before you ask, I won't tell you what we told him, what is important is that now he thinks I'm on his side. What a fool.''

''Pretty clever, Severus! But there is one problem, why should I confirm your story? A few people know where I am and they are all waiting for my response. I could easily find and kill Potter and if you try to stop me, I'd make sure everyone thinks you a traitor.''

''First of all, you wouldn't stand a chance killing the kid in my presence so I wouldn't even bother if I were you. But now that you know, I could let you take a part of the credit in capturing Potter. I have to admit that I thought no one would suspect a thing until it was all over and Potter was dead. You could really go to the Dark Lord and tell him whatever you want; who knows, maybe he'd even believe you, but on the other hand you can join me and together we could finish the job I started. That way you'll prove yourself to the Lord and no one would need to know I kept the brat in my house without letting anyone know.'' Severus suggested hoping Malfoy was greedy enough to accept the offer. Then he'd have more time to think about getting Harry out of here.

''How do I know that you aren't going to fool me like you fooled Potter? In the end, what will Dumbledore do if he finds out?''

''By the time he finds out, Potter will be dead and it will all be over.'' Severus explained.

''I'll believe you this time, but if you try to do anything to trick me, you'll regret it.'' Lucius threatened, ''So, what's the plan?''

Severus felt like a heavy rock was lifted from his chest, he now has Lucius just where he wanted him. The problem was that when all this ends, he wouldn't be able to be a spy anymore. Now he just had to get rid of Malfoy and think of a safe place to hide his son.

''First, you're going to tell your people that it was all a false alarm, we don't want anyone to find out or it will all go to hell and we could kiss our lives goodbye.'' Severus carried out his plan. ''I'll meet you tomorrow at the chapel on the graveyard at 8 p.m. to clear out the details. I hope you'll be smart enough not to come here again. And please, Lucius, do try not to mess this up.''

''Funny, who would have thought that we would cooperate one day?'' Lucius raised his eyebrow.

''Circumstances sometimes force us to accept the most unusual terms for a proper cause.'' Severus calmly said, pleased with the outgoing of the situation.

''I'll be going now Severus, see you tomorrow. I'll walk myself out.'' Malfoy nodded and left the room in a cheerful pace, pleased with himself.

Severus sighed in relief; he never thought this would turn up like this. Lucky for him, Malfoy was never a very smart man. But Severus didn't know that he had another problem, maybe even worse. Harry heard everything the men said to each other, he was sitting at the sofa, speechless. He remained sitting until Severus opened the door.

''You can go out now, Malfoy is gone.'' Severus said.

''I know.'' Harry replied coldly.

''What's wrong?''

''I heard what you were talking about.''

''Oh, I wasn't aware...'' Severus looked like he was hit by a quaffle, he didn't think his son would hear a thing. He obviously forgot to put a silencing charm around the room, and the fact Harry heard his father calling him a mudblood really wasn't going to help him.

''What should I believe now?''

''What do you mean? Don't tell me you believed in what I said to Malfoy, for the love of Merlin, I had to assure him...''

''Don't bother; I heard what you were assuring him. Maybe I wouldn't have believed it if you didn't have such a good explanation for everything, and it seems a bit hard to believe that you made that up along the way.'' Harry raised his voice.

''Harry, I've been doing this for a very long time; it's in a job description to learn to lie as you go. Else I would've been dead along time ago.''

''I heard you say that certain members of the Order helped to trick me in believing you are my father, and to tell you the truth, I'm starting to think it's true. I really do.'' Harry hissed, keeping his distance. ''And you know what? I don't want to have anything to do with a greasy Death Eater who only thinks how to please his _Lord_.''

''Don't be ridiculous, I had to do what I had to do whether you like it or not. It was for your own safety.''

''Don't give me that crap; I'm not falling for that again. After all this, after the way you treated me for years, I find it very strange at how you didn't discover sooner that I was your son. Why don't you go kiss Voldemort's robes, after all, you only care for what he thinks!'' Harry yelled enraged, he couldn't stand being fooled over and over again.

''In case you forgot, I put my life on the line to be a spy. I would have been killed before you were born if anyone suspected a thing. Do you think I enjoy being called a greasy git by everyone? Do you think I like handing out detentions, staying up all night pretending to be a cruel bastard with no feelings? Believe me; it's not nice to be put under the cruciatus curse every night wondering if I will live to see another day, scared to sit in case he realizes **I'm** the spy? So don't you dare to criticize my acts, I'm doing everything in my power to keep you out of danger.'' Severus snapped.

''You know what? I don't care, I really don't care aynmore. Just stay the hell away from me. I'd rather have no father than to have one I don't trust.'' Harry muttered in a cold blooded voice as he stood up and passed by Severus who remained standing by the door. In a try to save his son's life, he had lost his hard obtained trust.

* * *

A/N: I finally finished the chapter thnaks to Aine Indil who helped and also edited it.

Do you have any wishes for the next chapter? I'm slowly reaching the end of the story so tell me should Harry believe Severus and stay with him or refuse to live with him and go back to the Dursleys?

Lily


End file.
